If You Want To Date My Daughter
by clareabell7
Summary: No job could be more important then that of a parent and the Malfoys are not about to get fired. Sequel to 'To Begin Again.'
1. Baby Bombs

-And so it begins :D. **IMPORTANT QUESTIONS: **Should Deidre be a daddy's girl or mummy's girl? Should she be a tom boy or a girly girl? Lastly, should her and Draco be best friends or constantly at odds? I'll take all of the answers into consideration! This chapter is basically setting up the story and providing background on Narcissa to show some of her childhood and why she's so lenient with her children and strives to make all them feel important, there's a back story to that my friends. Enjoy!—

Nothing could have prepared Lucius for this. This, was war and his baby girl was dropping bombs. Baby bombs, one of the most deadly weapons known to man. Her target: Daddy. Her mission: Gross daddy out as much as possible. Lucius took a deep breath, she would not win this war! He will triumph! Slowly, he peeled away the diaper.

"OH! GOOD GOD!" He screamed. Now he knew why Narcissa had done this job with Draco! This was madness! "HOW COULD A LITTLE BABY POOP THIS MUCH?" He threw the diaper into the trash bin and gasped for clean air. He heard his wife chuckle from the doorway. "What is so funny?..." He said dangerously.

"You said 'poop'!" She burst out laughing. "Prim and proper Lucius Malfoy said 'poop'!" Lucius scowled.

"Honestly, woman! Have some maturity!"

"Oh! Coming from the man who almost fainted at the hands of a baby!" She laughed and walked over to her husband and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll do it from now on, sense you're in such a state." She picked up their daughter and cuddled her close. How could Lucius stay angry?

"Please… I might die next time.." He smiled.

"You're such a drama queen, Lucius." Narcissa rolled her eyes playfully and tickled her daughter. "Isn't daddy silly? Silly, silly, daddy!" Deidre laughed as her mother tickled her. This was the life, a prefect, perfect life.

After they had put Deidre to bed a letter came from their other child.

"What did he say, Narcissa?" Draco had been on his own for three months now and was not adjusting well to life without his mother's support. He had yet to find a job and had been mooching off his parents for rent money. Lucius was starting to lose patience with the boy.

"He has yet to find a job but is looking and he needs another three hundred galleons for rent money." Narcissa said as she pulled the money from her pocket. Lucius grumbled.

"Dearest, you need to stop babying the boy. He's almost twenty years old!" Lucius ran a hand through his hair.

"He's still my baby, Lucius and I will help him out if he needs it. He needs to know that we love him and support him." Narcissa said as she sent the owl back to Draco.

Lucius sighed. "He knows we love him. I just don't want him to be soft, Cissa. He needs to take responsibility in his own life. If we don't enforce that we're setting him up for an even bigger failure." Narcissa sighed.

"I know, I know…I just…I don't want to be like my parents…" She sighed.

Lucius stiffened. Cygnus and Drulea Black. Oh, how he hated them. He knew that deep, deep down, they were the source of all Narcissa's pain. There was one incident that he could never forget. It had caused him to ban Cygnus Black from Malfoy Manor.

_**Flashback**_

It was a brilliant sunny day. Lucius smiled as he watched his wife and son play in the garden with his sister in-law. Draco had just turned one and Lucius could swear the boy grew an inch every day. His baby boy was growing up. However, today time seemed to stop and Draco's youth was preserved. Nothing could ruin this moment, it was all too perfect. But, we all have to be wrong sometimes.

There was a loud crash coming from the manor along with a slurred shout. "N-Narcwissa! Narcwissaaaa!" Lucius immediately recognized that as the voice of a very drunk Cygnus Black. Cygnus was always a hard man to deal with but ever since he lost his wife he had taken a turn for the worst, throwing away his money on drinks. He had truly fallen from grace.

"Draco, go and play with auntie Bella…Mummy will be right back." Narcissa gently kissed her sons hand and walked up to the large house.

Draco began to whimper. "Mum…"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her sister. "Hush, Draco. Come, let us go look at the fish." Bellatrix hushed her nephew. Narcissa could be such a drama queen.

Lucius met his wife on the steps and grasped her hand tightly. "If he lays a finger on y-."  
"It will be alright, dearest. I'm sure he means nothing by it." Narcissa said tightly. Lucius grumbled. The couple walked into the large entryway and met by a truly shocking site. There was glass everywhere from broken whiskey bottles, the strong smelling liquid staining the fine silk curtains. Standing amidst the chaos was Cygnus.

"Bout' time you showed upz…I need money." Slowly he walked over to his daughter. He reeked of liquor.

"You know I can't do that, Papa." Narcissa said quietly.

"C'mon. Just a galleon!" Rage was quickly filling his eyes. Lucius moved closer to his wife.

"It's okay, dearest." Narcissa whispered. Lucius stood down. "No, Papa. I'm afraid I can't do that." She said again. Cygnus struck her face and Narcissa fell to the floor.

"Worthless cow! You gimmie money now!" He screamed. Lucius picked up his wife, worry filling his eyes, as well as hate.

"You! You awful, hateful, BASTARD! You bastard!" Narcissa screamed through her tears. Lucius held her close as she sobbed into his chest.

"Your mother was right about you! 'Throw that one back!' She said to me! 'Throw that one back, she's no good!'" Cygnus screamed back.

"Mother was right about you! Throw that one OUT! GET OUT!" Narcissa screamed as she held tight to her husband, sobbing her heart out. That was the first day Lucius saw his wife cry.

Cygnus was quiet for a moment, then spoke. "Thank you very much, thank you wonderful daughter." He walked away slowly. "You were a disappointment, Narcissa. The last disappointment." With that he stumbled out the door.

"Shhh…Darling…Shhh…Narcissa. He's gone. Hush now. He's gone." Lucius stroked his wife's hair. "I'll kill him. I swear, I'll kill him." Anger filled his heart.

Narcissa spoke, her face still buried in her husband's shirt. "No…He's not worth it…"

Lucius kissed the top of her head. "He's never setting foot in this house again."

Narcissa nodded. They heard the clacking of heals on the stone floor as Bellatrix approached, Draco in her arms.

"Mum!" Draco squeaked as he held out his arms for his mother.

"Come here baby." Narcissa sniffled as she cuddled her son. Draco's face set in a frown, with a small pudgy hand he wiped away one of his mother's tears. Narcissa smiled and kissed her boy's fingers. "Thank you, darling, Mummy's okay now. Come, let us go play with the kitties." Narcissa gave her husband a kiss and walked briskly out to the gardens.

Bellatrix turned her gaze to Lucius. "What'd father do?" She asked, bored.

"What did he do? What did he do? Did you not hear him? You daft bimbo!" Lucius stood, furious.

Bellatrix shrugged. "It's no matter to me, if you will excuse me, I have better things to do then get yelled at by a prissy prince from lollipop land." She tapped his shoulder. "Good day." With that another insane Black left the Manor. Never again would Cygnus Black enter Malfoy Manor. Never.

_**End Flashback**_

Lucius sighed and hugged his wife from behind. "You will never be like them. Ever." He kissed her head.

Narcissa smiled up at him. "I love you."

"And I you." Lucius smiled back. Narcissa's smile turned into a smirk.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucius asked. Narcissa didn't answer, instead she walked over to the writing desk and began to scribble reverently.

"Who are you writing to?.." Lucius was curious now.

"Hogwarts." Narcissa simply stated.

"Why?..."

"They need a new potions master." Narcissa quickly sealed and sent the letter.

"And?..." _'Come on, Narcissa! _Get_ to the point!'_ He thought.

"Well…Draco always had a knack for potions."

**-PLEASE REVIEW!-**


	2. The Favor

-THANK YOU for the feedback! I have decided that Deidre will be a tom-boy girly girl mix. She will appear dainty and elegant, just like her mummy. However, later on she's going to be doing some real butt kicking! Deidre and Draco are going to be friends but he's going to play the 'over protective brother' card and that will lead to wonderful teenage girl moodiness later on, fun times for Draco. Fun times :). I've also determined that Deidre is going to be all out rebellious against both of her parents, she will love them and respect them both but she is NOT in any, way, shape, or form going to agree with them. That will probably lead to some drama down the road. Now, **MORE QUESTIONS**! Would you like an appearance from Cygnus Black? Should I bring in Molly Weasley? Any ideas for Draco's new love interest? I would love answers!—

Draco couldn't believe his mother would do something like this to him. Never, had he been angry with her, not once. But, today he was furious. What was she thinking? Him, teach? The very thought made his hair stand on end. Stomping up the marble stairs Draco entered the foyer.

"MOTHER!"

"In the nursery, dear." Narcissa heard her son bound angrily up the stairs. "I do say, Deidre. Your big brother is in quite a mood." Deidre smiled, she truly was such a happy baby. "You can fix that." Draco burst into the room, huffing a puffing. Deidre gave her mother a look as if to say, _"Me? Fix that? He's your problem mum. I'm only a baby after all." _

"How could you, mother?" Draco growled.

"How could I what, dear?" Narcissa said softly, stroking Deidre's soft hair.

"You know bloody well what!"

"Don't curse in front of your sister." Narcissa said, her tone sharp. Draco shrunk down immediately.

"I'm sorry… Why'd you do that though?.."

"If you're referring to me getting you a job, I think you know why, dearest."

"No, I don't!" Draco stamped his foot and crossed his arms.

"Draco, dear, stop acting like a child. You're almost twenty years old, you need a job and life of your own. I'm not always going to be here for you to fall back on, neither is your father."

"Mother.." Narcissa held up her hand.

"Also, your father and I have determined that if something were to happen to us, you would be Deidre's legal guardian. And I want you to be financially stable. The Malfoy fortune can only sustain you for so long and I want my babies to be able to afford the best of the best." This struck a chord with Draco.

"Don't talk like that mum…"

"Draco, bad things happen to good people every day. Your father and I are no exception. I'm merely stating the facts. You will be Deidre's guardian and that's that." She paused for a moment. One…Two…Three…Draco attempted to speak. Narcissa sniffed and turned to Deidre. "I've said my peace and counted to three. End of discussion."

"MUM! Come on!"

"Don't test me, Draco." Draco groaned and stormed out of the nursery. Unexpectedly, he bumped into his father.

"Draco? What brings you here?" His father raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to talk to mum about her getting me that _job_…" Draco pouted.

"Ah…It went well I hope?" He chuckled.

"She 'said her peace and counted to three.'" Draco said in a mock Narcissa voice.

"That bad, huh?" Lucius patted Draco's back. Draco looked down at his feet and grumbled

"It was like I was four…"

"Look, Draco. If you wanted to be treated like an adult, you have to act like one. This job will be good for you. Once you're on your own for a bit your mother might not be able to boss you around so much." Lucius chuckled. Draco rolled his eyes.

" Father, you're forty and mother still bosses you around. That horse was shot in the face long ago." Lucius looked at his son, amusement riddled in his face.

"Yes, we're doomed. Aren't we?"

"Doomed is as doomed does. Women are just better than men." The two Malfoy men looked up to see Narcissa at the top of the stairs, Deidre in tow.

"Still doesn't change the fact that father's the head of the house." Draco taunted, playfully.

"My dear Draco, the man may be the head but the woman is the neck and she can turn the head any way she wants."

Draco looked at his father. Lucius shrugged. "She had a point." Draco groaned.

"Just take the job, dear. For Mummy?" Narcissa pleaded with her boy.

"…Fine…" Draco rolled his eyes and bid a very grumpy farewell to his parents and sister.

_**At Hogwarts**_

Draco slowly made his way up to headmistress' office. He couldn't believe that he was about to be a potions master…It was so degrading. He tapped lightly on the door and heard a stern 'Enter.' Sound from the other side of the door. Even after all of these years, McGonagall still looked the same.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, have a seat." She gestured to a chair. Draco nodded and took his place.

McGonagall shuffled through a stack of papers. "If I do remember correctly, you had quite a knack for potions, Mr. Malfoy." Draco cleared his throat.

"That is correct." McGonagall merely nodded her head. She looked up from her papers and folded her hands neatly across her desk.

"Why are you here Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"My Mother sent a-" She waved him off.

"No, no. I guess the better question would be, why are you not in Azkaban?" He eyes narrowed.

This question took Draco off guard. "Because….I-I was set free. I-" She waved him off again.

"Wrong answer. You are here because you still have some sense left in you. The sense you get from your mother. If I truly believed that you had gone to the dark side, I would have expelled you a long time ago. But you're not a bad boy Draco. Just a person in a bad time." Draco was silent. McGonagall spoke again. "This doesn't mean that I like you. I'm doing your mother a favor by hiring you, I expect top notch work from you, nothing less. Your teaching schedule will be mailed to you next week you may move into the castle this June. Good day Mr. Malfoy." She inclined her head and went back to her papers.

Draco stood and moved towards the door. He stopped and turned to McGonagall. "Why are you doing my mother a favor?..."

McGonagall looked up, a hint of a smile on her face. "She saved Harry Potter. Why would I not do your mother a favor?"

**-PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER THE QUESTIONS FROM THE TOP!-**


	3. Muggles Are Magic Too

-Hello! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! This chapter is pretty much going to be Draco, o centric so, it can set up some stuff for later on and such. Oh and instead of adding Molly I added Neville instead. Sorry this one's pretty short! **Another Question: **What should Deidre's style be; Old Gothic, Cute and Punky, or Classic 1920's? I've already pictured her to look like Avirl Lavinge in my head so, that's probably how I'm going to describe her! Much love to you all! Enjoy .—

Draco walked up to the doors of Hogwarts. He felt like he was in a daze. Was he really going to do this? Well, what else was there really to do? He felt certain emptiness. A hole in his heart where something used to be. It was like he was stuck in traffic, like he had somewhere important to be but couldn't move forward. He frowned and walked into the main hall, waiting for someone to show him to his rooms.

The school had been completely remodeled after the war sense so much of it had been damaged. Draco felt a chill creep up his spine. He had spent seven years of his life in this school; it was a home away from home. He couldn't erase the memories of what had happened there. No amount of remodeling could patch those scars. He shuddered.

There was a sound of footsteps and Draco turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"You?" Draco's mouth gaped. "What are you doing here?"

Neville laughed. "Nice to see you too, Draco. I'm here to take you to your room. Didn't McGonagall tell you?"

Draco quickly shut his mouth and picked up his bags.

"This way, please." Neville started down the hallway. Draco regarded him for a moment. The man truly had changed. No longer chubby or short, Neville had blossomed into a man. He had done well for himself and gotten a job but something more than Neville's appearance caught his eye. On Neville's right hand was a small silver band.

"You're married?" Draco inquired, shocked. Of all people, who would have thought that Neville would have gotten married before Draco Malfoy?

Neville rolled his eyes. "Why do they always sound surprised?" He laughed. "Yes, I'm married. Luna and I got hitched about a year ago."

Draco smiled. "Congratulations. You two make a good couple."

"We do, don't we?" Neville took a sharp left down a corridor. "What about you, Malfoy? Got any one special?" Draco looked down.

"No, I'm afraid not." Neville patted his back.

"If I can do it you can do it, Malfoy." They reached Draco's courters. "Well, here we are! You'll find all you need in there." Neville smiled again, nodded and began to walk away.

Draco called out to him. "Oi. Longbottem. Why're you being so nice to me?" Neville stopped and faced Draco.

"I guess I just don't want to make the same mistakes you did." Draco looked down at his feet.

"Look, Neville, I'm so-." Neville shook his head.

"I know. A lot of people are." He smiled again. "Maybe you could come by and have a drink with me and Luna sometime?"

Draco nodded and grinned. "I'd like that."

It's amazing how some people can be so forgiving. In the end, that's what separates the good from the bad. Because all problems start with a grudge.

As Draco sat down on his bed and decided to write a letter to his mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_A curious thing happened to me today. I bumped into that Longbottem boy and suddenly felt horrible for the way I treated him. I don't understand why I was like that, why I was so cruel. But what baffles me the most is that he invited me to dinner. I don't know what's wrong with me…Am I bad person? I hope all is well with Deidre and Father. I miss you all and hope to see you soon. _

_Love,_

_Draco_

_P.S: Why did we hate the muggles in the first place?_

Not thirty minutes later, his mother's owl tapped on his window. It was a short, simple letter but its meaning was far from simple.

_Draco,_

_You're not a bad person, darling. You just happened to make some bad choices. They were different and people are always afraid of what's different. Love is the strongest magic there is and, sometimes, we forget that muggles can love too. _

_Come home soon,_

_Mother._

-I hoped you liked this chapter! In case you didn't notice, Narcissa said the same thing to Draco when he asked her why Natalie ran away from him when he revealed that he was a wizard. I guess muggles and wizards aren't so different after all. **REVIEW PLEASE!-**


	4. Family Of One

_ **Malfoy Manor**_

_Three Years later_

Three blissful years had gone by and Narcissa felt more alive every day. The thousands of pounds that had been weighing her down were slowly, but surely, being lifted from her shoulders. As she herd her the door to her room click open, she couldn't help but smile.

"Mummy? Daddy?" Deidre's little voice rang from the door way. Narcissa sat up as she heard her husband groan.

"Yes, dearest?" Narcissa smiled and beckoned her daughter closer.

Deidre tottled over and climbed up into her parents bed, settling in between both of her parents as she snuggled into her mother's warm embrace. Deidre loved her parents and there was no doubt that they loved her too. She smiled and looked up into her mother's kind blue eyes.

"Is daddy sleeping?" Her mother nodded.

"Yes. So we have to be very, very quiet." Narcissa held her finger up to her lips. Deidre whimpered. She wasn't very good at being quiet.

"But its late…He can't be lazy _all_day! We have to get ready!" She whined. Narcissa chuckled.

"Your father works hard and needs his sleep." Narcissa said, softly stroking her daughter's hair. Suddenly, she felt her daughter shift, a determined glint in her eye. _"Oh lord, here we go…"_ She thought. Deidre slowly crawled over to her sleeping father; Narcissa could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile on her husband's face. Deidre poked his cheek. "Dadddyyyyyyyyy. Daaaaaaaddyyy." Two more pokes. "DAAAAAAddy. DAAAAAAAAAADDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Lucius rolled over. "D-A-A-A-A-A-A-DYYYY!" Without warning, Deidre pounced onto Lucius' stomach. With a soft, _'Oof._', Lucius cracked his eye open. He sighed. "Yes, Deidre?"

"Morningggg." Deidre giggled and hugged her father. Narcissa rolled her eyes, a typical morning at Malfoy Manor.

_**Draco**_

Draco slowly drifted around Hogsmead. It had been three years and his life was extraordinarily adequate. He, surprisingly enough, adored his job as potions master and had become good friends with Neville and Luna and enjoyed their company immensely. The quiet life suited him. Still, there was something missing. There was certain emptiness inside him.

A family walked past him. All laughing happily, sipping on their hot chocolate, the man and woman holding hands. He felt his stomach drop. Family. He wanted a family. He quickly looked away and shook his head. He was being silly. Snow began to dust the stony street. It would be Christmas soon. Draco smiled as he thought of Deidre. The girl had inherited his mother's love for the holiday season and begged him to come and help them decorate the tree. How could he refuse? Sweet as she is, Deidre knows what she's doing. _'Sneaky little thing.'_ He thought. Just like his mother. Deidre also had his father wrapped around her finger. Just like his mother. He chuckled. His poor father. As hard as it was to admit, Draco was lonely and missed his family terribly. Christmas Holidays couldn't come fast enough.

_**Malfoy Manor**_

"He's here! He's here! He's here!" Deidre danced around her mother. Draco had come to help set up the tree, just like he had promised. Narcissa smiled. Deidre adored Draco and he adored her. It was truly wonderful.

Draco dropped his bags in the hallway and opened his arms wide. "Where's my little Ray?" Deidre flew down the stairs.

"Slow down, Deidre!" Narcissa called after her. Deidre didn't listen.

"Dragon!" She jumped into her brother's arms as he twirled her around.

"My, you're turning out to be a real lady!" Draco said as he rested her on his hip as his eyes sought out his mother. Narcissa slowly made her way down the stairs. More slowly than usual, Draco noted. He kissed his mother's cheek.

"Hello, darling." She said. She hadn't aged a day.

"Hullo, mother. Where's father?" Before Narcissa could answer, Deidre spoke up.

"Reaaadingggg." Deidre crossed her arms. "He's _boring,_ dragon." Draco raised an eyebrow at his little sister.

"Oh really? Come, we can fix that." Both wearing devious smirks, the two Malfoy children set off to annoy their father.

"I wanna go to the parkkkkkk." Deidre sniffled.

"I can't take you to day, pumpkin." Lucius sighed as she squatted down to his daughter's level. "I have to go to work." Deidre stamped her foot and pouted.

"But I wanna goooooooo!" Deidre slumped onto the floor.

"What's all of this about?" Draco smirked at his sister. She was such a good whiner.

"Daddy won't take me to the park! He always takes me to the park, Dragon! I WANNA GOOOOOO!"

Draco laughed. "Why can't mother take her?" Lucius tensed. Deidre answered.

"It's bad for mummy to walk a lot. It makes her dizzy and fall down!" Draco looked at his father as Deidre continued to whine about the park.

"Why was I not informed?"

"Draco, it's just one of the side effects of her having that brain trauma. It's nothing to worry about. She just can't over exert herself…But, you know how your mother is." Draco nodded.

"How many times has that happened?"

"Twice. Luckily I was home both times. She just doesn't want to accept that she's fragile." Lucius sighed. Deidre hugged his leg. "Daddyyyy! Please take me to the park, pleaseeeee!"

"No, pumpkin. I have to go now. Maybe Dragon could take you." He looked to Draco. "Would you mind?" Draco smiled.

"Not at all."

"YAY!" Deidre jumped up and down. Lucius sighed, relieved.

"Thank you, Draco." He walked towards the door.

"Wait, daddy!" Deidre scampered over and hugged him tightly around the leg. Lucius patted her head. "I'll be back soon, pumpkin. Be good for Dragon." Deidre nodded.

"What about my goodbye?" Narcissa came into view and scooped up her daughter. Lucius smiled and kissed his wife.

"I wouldn't forget you." Narcissa waved him off.

"Sure, sure." She rolled her eyes. "Have a good day, darling."

"Will do, my dear." Lucius turned around and aparated off.

Deidre snuggled into her mother. "Mummy! Dragon's taking me to the park!"

"Is he now? Well, that's very nice of him. First, you need a bath, little missy." Draco stepped up to his mother.

"I can do it. You should relax, mother." Narcissa rolled her eyes irritably.

"I'm perfectly able to bathe my daughter."

"Mother…"

"Hush, Draco. There is no need for such a fuss." Draco tried to speak but Deidre held up her little hand.

"No fuss, Dragon."

Draco gaped. She truly was his mother's clone.

_**The Park**_

Draco always enjoyed the park. Sense his father was banished from the muggle world, Deidre had never been to a muggle park so Draco took her to one of the parks near his old home in Avalon Hills. They even took a train. Needless to say, the little girl was having the time of her life. The pair walked and walked, looking at the muggle shops and playing on the play grounds. Finally they stopped at a little cafe.

"Yum!" Deidre devoured her hot chocolate.

Draco chuckled. "Ray! You got it all over your face!" He wiped her mouth and chin. "Mother would have a heart attack if she saw you so messy!" Deidre giggled. Draco smiled. This was one perfect day.

There was a small laugh behind them. Draco did a double take. He knew that laugh, he knew that hair, he knew that face. _"Natalie."_ He whispered.

She looked wonderful with the same honey colored hair, deep blue eyes and kind, pretty face. But, some things had changed. There was a ring on her finger, a swollen belly and a handsome man attached to her arm. Draco felt a lump rise in his throat.

"Come on Deidre…It's time to go home…" Deidre, like his mother, could sense when there was something wrong. So, she hopped off the stool and grabbed onto her big brother's hand.

Draco rode the train in silence. She had moved on. She got married. She was going to have a child. _'It should have been me.'_ He thought_. 'I wish it was me.'_ He felt a light tug on his sleave.

"Dragon."

"Yea?" He looked at his little sister.

"Are you sad?" Deidre's eyes were wide with worry. There was no point in lieing to her, she knew the answer anyway.

"Only a little." Draco sighed as he lifted her into his lap.

"Why?"

"Did you see that woman? In the shop?" She nodded.

"Well, I used to love her very much. Only, she didn't love me back and now she loves that other man and…I wish that man was me. I wish I could have a family." He tried to put it so she could understand and from the look on her face, she knew more then what he was letting on.

"Dragon?"

"Hm?"

"You have a family." She hugged him. "We're your family."

-I wanted to shine a light on Draco's relationship with Deidre as well as her relationship with her parents. I think the next chapter's probably going to skip ahead a TON and go to Deidre's Hogwarts years. **PLEASE REVIEW**!-


	5. An Ex Malfoy

-Well, as I said, this chapter is going to skip…A lot. I know the first few chapters were pretty dry and…for lack of a better word…Boring! But, it had to be done in order to set the story up. This chapter is the turning point of the story and basically to source of all of the problems to come! Beautiful Storm Munroe, The brain trauma was in To Begin Again, when Narcissa was shot by Lucas. It's typical for people who have experienced that level of trauma to have problems after their surgery so that's why Narcissa is having fainting spells! I hope that answered your question! I love all of your reviews so, keep them coming! Enjoy!—

_**Eight Years Later**_

"It's here! It's here! It's here! I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Deidre burst into the library, her long blonde hair swishing back and forth. She ran into her father's arms.

"My little pumpkin's all grown up!" Lucius twirled her in the air. Though he was smiling, Narcissa couldn't miss the twinge of sadness in her husband's voice. Their baby was growing up and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"Let us see the list, dear. We'll need to get you your supplies." Narcissa scanned the list. Nothing had changed sense her Hogwarts days.

"Can we go nowwwwww? Please, mummy, pleaseeee!" Deidre put her best 'You know you can't resist me because I'm so adorable' face. Narcissa smirked. She'd taught her daughter well.

"I don't see why not." Just as she had suspected, Deidre ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. Lucius placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They grow up so fast, Lucius." Narcissa sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, darling. We still have ten more years with her before she's off on her own. Draco's a grown man and he still needs his mother." He kissed her on the head.

"Deidre's different from Draco. She's going to run out of here as fast as she can. I can just feel it." Lucius nodded and hugged his wife close.

"She loves us, Cissa. She always will."

"I know, Lucius. I know."

_**Wand Shopping**_

Deidre held tightly to her parent's hands as they walked to Olivander's. She couldn't wait to get her wand. Hogwarts was for grown up girls and Deidre knew that she was grown up. She was just like her Mummy, a lady. She could even pick out her own clothes and do her own hair! Just like a big girl! She was so ready for this. An old man peered from behind a wooden desk. His eyes were a milky blue and his skin was yellow and waxy. Deidre hid behind her mother's leg. Big girls got scared too, right?

"Ah, Master and Mistress Malfoy how long it has been." _'Not long enough.'_ He thought. Olivander peered over to see a small blond girl peeking from behind her mother's leg. She had her mother's eyes and father's smile a deadly combination to say the least. "And who might you be?" Narcissa nudged her daughter forward. "Go on, darling. Introduce yourself." The little girl walked forward, her head held high.

"My name is Deidre." She offered a nervous smile. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr. Olivander." Olivander chuckled.

"Likewise, Miss. Malfoy." He turned to her parents and resumed his cold expression. "You are looking for a wand I presume?"

Narcissa spoke. "Yes, Deidre just got her letter today. We are very proud."

"Naturally." Olivander waved her off as he walked to the back of the wand shop. He pulled two boxes and shuffled to his desk again. "Wand choosing should be a private affair, if you would please wait outside." He gestured to the door. Lucius looked as if he might protest but Narcissa grabbed his arm.

"Come along, dear. We mustn't make a fuss." Lucius nodded stiffly and spoke to his daughter.

"We'll be right outside if you need us." Deidre nodded and gave her father a hug. With that, the Malfoys left the shop.

Olivander handed Deidre a wand. "Go on, give it a wave." He crossed his bony fingers in his lap.

Deidre did as she was told and a window shattered in two. Wand after wand, nothing worked. Olivander made his way to the back closet of the shop. He rarely had to go back there. In a dark corner was a dusty old box. Feeling compelled to take it Olivander walked over and dusted the box off. It was one of his older, more extravagant wands. "I wonder..." Slowly he made his way back to the young Malfoy and handed the box to her.

"Try this." Deidre nodded and did what she was told. The wand was beautiful with white wood and a marble handle in the shape of a horse's head. The horse, Deidre noted, had her eyes. She gave the wand a light tap and suddenly the whole room was filled with bright sunlight. It truly was…magical.

Olivander's eyes widened in surprise. "I think we found your wand, Miss." He muttered to himself. "Yew…18 inches…unicorn hair. Not a wand fit for a dark wizard." He turned back to the girl. "You may fetch your parents." Deidre nodded and walked out of the shop.

"Lucius, stay put. I'm sure she's fine. It just takes a bit is all!"

"Don't be stupid, woman!" Deidre stopped. She had never heard her father take that one with her mother. She listened as her father continued.

"After what we did to him I doubt he would think twice about revenge! " What was he talking about?

"Watch your tone, Lucius. We ju- Deidre? Is that you?" Deidre saw her mother walk toward her. Deidre stepped forward tentatively.

"I got my wandddd." Narcissa smiled and walked over to examine it.

"Darling, it's beautiful!" Narcissa hugged her daughter close.

"Mr. Olivander needs you to come back into the shop." Deidre felt herself relax as her mother hugged her. "Let's get a move on then." Deidre nodded and walked on ahead of her parents. She looked back only to notice her father grab her mother's hand and felt worry burn in the pit of her stomach as she saw her mother pull away. There was something they weren't telling her.

_**To Hogwarts**_

Deidre was practically shaking with excitement as she walked onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Today was the day. She was going to Hogwarts! She could make friends and see Dragon every day! How could it be anything but wonderful? The big clock chimed.

"ALL ABORD!" The conductor yelled. Deidre turned to face her parents.

"You be good now, dearest. Do what your teachers tell you and be nice to the other children. If you need anything ask Dragon. Make sure to write us." Narcissa pulled Deidre into a tight hug. "I love you." Deidre gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, mummy." She held her arms out to her father and he picked her up.

"You be good now, pumpkin. Have fun." Deidre gave him a tight hug. She really would miss her parents.

Lucius set her down and helped her to load her things on the train. They watched the train drive away and their daughter wave goodbye. He heard his wife sniffle. Lucius wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "She'll always be our pumpkin." Narcissa smiled and nodded at her husband. The two Malfoy elders walked away, leaving their daughter to have her own adventure.

_**On the Train.** _

Deidre walked through the hallway, looking for a place to sit. Finally she came to a semi-full compartment. She smiled and walked up to the group of kids. Deidre wasn't one to be shy.

"Hello, may I sit here?" The children looked up and one of the boys smiled.

"Sure." They scooted over and made room.

"I'm Deidre!" The boys rattled off their names.

"Sam."

"Rodger."

"Adam."

The girl was last to speak up. "And I'm Kate." Deidre put on her most winning smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." As soon as the boys started talking about quidditch Deidre knew they would be great friends.

_**The Sorting Hat**_

Deidre stood in the great hall nervously. She cursed that her name was so far down in the alphabet. She just wanted to get this over with!

"Deidre Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall called. _'Finally.'_ She thought as she sent a smile and small wave to her brother. She turned to do the same to her friends however, they just stood there, arms crossed, scowling as did all of the other first years. Deidre frowned as she sat on the stool.

"Ah…Another Malfoy!" A raspy voice whispered into her ear. Deidre tensed.

"Let's see…You're one manipulative girl…You're also able to read people like books…Hmm…Very intelligent…You're not a shy one I see….Very protective of the people you love…Much like your mother….Much like your mother indeed…" He paused. "I know where to put you. However, I do caution you not to make the same decisions as your family, you already have a bad name. Malfoy isn't a good title now a day. Good luck little one, you're going to need it." Deidre was confused…What was bad about her name? Just before she could question the hat he yelled. "SLYTHERIN!"

No one cheered. No one clapped. They just stared. All with looks of disgust on their faces. Deidre felt a lump rise in her throat. What was wrong with being a Malfoy? As she sat down at the table people moved as far away from her as they could. She turned to Kate and tried to make conversation.

"Hello." She smiled her most charming smile. No response. She tried again. "Hello!" Nothing, Kate just cast her a hateful look and turned her head. "Why won't you talk to me?" Kate snapped her head back to Deidre.

"Because you're a filthy MALFOY!" Kate wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

"I don't understand…." She was on the brink of tears.

"Your family worked for Voldemort! They're murderers!" Deidre looked down in shock. She had heard of him. He was a horrible man. Her mother had said so. Her parents would never kill people. The liked muggles…They...No…No...No…Deidre stood up.

"YOU'RE LIEING! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!" She was screaming at Kate. All heads turned towards her. Kate stood as well.

"THEY'RE MURDERERS! AND THEY DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL!" Deidre couldn't control herself. Before she knew what she was doing, her fist hit Kate's face, knocking her halfway across the room.

Draco ran to his little sister and carried her to his office.

"What happened?..." Deidre sobbed.

"She s-said m-mummy and d-d-daddy a-and y-y-you w-w-were m-m-m-murderers! And t-t-that th-h-hey w-orked f-for V-V-Voldemort! The h-hat s-said M-Malfoy isn't a g-g-good n-name!"

"Shhh…Deidre…Shhh." Draco set her on his lap and held her close. She calmed down.

"It's…It's not true…Right, dragon? She's lying, right?" Draco stroked her hair.

"No Deidre…She wasn't. We did work for Voldemort…" Deidre went ridged and her little face contorted with rage. She jumped off Draco's lap.

"You're a murderer." she whispered, her voice deadly quiet.

"Deidre! No! Let me explain!"

"Y-You k-killed people…Mummy...Daddy…You're all murderers." Draco moved to hug her.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked.

"Deidre! Let me explain!" But it was too late. Deidre ran down the hall and up to her room.

How could they? How was this possible? Deidre wiped the tears from her face and composed a letter to her parents.

_Malfoys,_

_I hate you. I will never be your daughter again. _

_You disgust me,_

_Deidre._

For once, Deidre wasn't much for words.

-Sad chapter, I know but it had to be done! **PLEASE REVIEW!-**


	6. Three Little Words

-Warning, this chapter will probably be pretty short! I'm sorry! This chapter might be pretty gloomy. But come on, it was bound to be! It'll just be an insight into Lucius' perception of things. I feel like we don't see his side of the story very much and I wanted to touch on why he and Narcissa hadn't told Deidre about their involvement with the Death Eaters. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, they inspire me! Please enjoy!—

Lucius Malfoy had made a promise to his daughter long ago. He made a promise to be a better man. He promised he would be the best, father, husband, human being, in the world. Now, Lucius had made a lot of mistakes, more then he would care to admit, but making this promise was not one of them. Nor would it ever be.

For eight years he had strived to live up to his word. And for eight years he had success. His children loved him, his wife loved him, and all was well. For these eight years Lucius seemed to forget the past. The only problem was that his dark past was the key to a bright future.

Why hadn't he told Deidre about his dark past? Now would be the time to answer a question with a question. How could you be the best father on the planet when you were an ex Death Eater? The sad truth was that the truth was sad. He hadn't told Deidre to keep her from saying three little words, three little words that would break his heart in two.

_**Earlier That Day**_

Lucius studied the papers sprawled out before him. _'So much work.'_ He thought. He sighed and looked out of the window, praying for a reason to go home early. There was a soft tap at the door and his secretary entered.

"Master Malfoy, I'm sorry to disturb you but your wife flooed. She said it was urgent." Lucius' brow furrowed and he stood immediately; worry bubbling in the pit of his stomach as he walked briskly out of his office. Quickly, he apparated home.

"Narcissa!" There was no reply. He bolted into the library. There he found his wife, standing by the window, looking as if she was about to be sick. Her hand was over her mouth, her blue eyes wide.

Lucius strode over to her and took her hand, she was shaking. "Darling, whatever is the matter?" His wife shook her head and whispered. "She sent a letter." Slowly, her hand reached out to Lucius. He took the letter from her.

_Malfoys,_

_I hate you. I will never be your daughter again._

_You disgust me,_

_Deidre._

_I hate you_. She _hated_ him. His daughter _hated _him. "No…" His voice was dripping with despair. "What do we do, Narcissa? What do we do?" She shook her head.

"I-I don't know, Lucius…I just don't know." Her despair matched his. Lucius held her close. Narcissa leaned her head into his chest.

She had said those three little words, those three little words that broke his heart in two.

-Comments? Great thoughts? Concerns? Tell me! **PLEASE REVIEW**!-


	7. Love

-Well…I broke my butt… and brused my arm…and cut my finger up real bad so, LOTS more updates now that I can't do anything. Yay… Thanks to all who have reviewed and to Lady Evanna's assistant for the name suggestion! I loved it! P.s Sorry for last chapter…It sucked, I know. I'm too lazy to fix it. Haha XD.—

Draco was fuming. It was the evening of Halloween, the most fabulous, entertaining, delicious day at Hogwarts. Not to mention the last day of term, a cause for celebration indeed. And how was he spending this glorious occasion? Waiting for his new teaching assistant to show up. They were about thirty minutes late and making a horrible first impression on the young Malfoy. He grumbled to himself as he looked at the clock. He missed the feast. They would pay for that. He heard the door to his office click open. Without bothering to look back, he snapped.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been?"

"I'm terribly sorry…" Draco whirled around. His mouth fell open. Irina Higgins, his former victim of torture. Oh this was going to be fun.

"You…" She growled. You know that feeling when you see someone you never wanted to see again? If you don't then pray that you will never have to experience it.

_**Flashback**_

Draco and Blaze lay on the common room floor, bored out of their minds. They needed something to do, someone to pick on. With identical smirks on their faces they named off victims.

"Longbottem?"

"No, we did him last week. Potter?"

"No. He never has a good comeback."

"True, true. Granger?"

"She'll be with Potter and you know how those Gryffindor's are. You mess with one the whole lot comes after you and I don't have the energy to deal with _that_ mess." Both boys sighed.

"We need someone new. All of these people are getting boring." Said Blaze.

"I know…But who else is there?" As if on cue Irina Higgins shuffled in. She was a small squirrely fourth year with dark raven hair and giant thick rimmed glasses that covered most of her heart shaped face. She lacked the certain womanly figure most girls had begun to develop and still had the body of a first year. She was deathly pail with a bluish undertone to her skin. Most of this caused her to be an outcast, not to mention her terrible crush on Draco Malfoy. Target spotted.

Placing his most charming smile on his face, Draco strutted over. He placed a hand on her lower back, making her jump. "Hello, lovely." He whispered into her ear.

Irina froze. Was he really talking to her? No, it couldn't be.

"H-Hello." She whispered; her back still towards Draco.

"I was wondering if you would do me the humble honor of accompanying me to the Three Broomsticks later this evening." Irina slowly turned around, her electric blue eyes wide. Draco smiled at his prey and played with a piece of her hair.

"Do I have to say please?" He asked; his voice silky.

"N-No. What…What time?" She swallowed thickly.

"Half past noon." She nodded.

"Well, until then." He bent down and brushed his lips across her hand and strutted away. Irina squealed quietly and ran up to her dorm. Draco and Blaze shared identical smirks.

"Well done, mate. She completely fell for it." Blaze clapped his friend on his back.

"Ah, the Malfoy charm. Works every time."

_***The Three Broom Sticks***_

Irina was so excited. Draco Malfoy had asked her out on a date. DRACO MALFOY. Her heart was about to leap out of her chest. She practically was skipping down to Hog's Mead. This was a dream come true. Finally she came upon The Three Broomsticks. There was Draco. Her felt her heart melt as he kissed her hand again.

"Hello, lovely." He smiled.

"Hello…" She replied, shyly. Draco slung his arm around her and spoke close to her ear.

"Before we go in, I want to show you something." He pointed up to the sky. "You see that constellation? It's called Draco." As he babbled on about the stars Blaze snuck up behind the unsuspecting Irina. Before she knew what was going on Irina felt herself being doused in butter beer and covered in feathers. The two boys roared with laughter.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Draco gasped between laughing fits.

"But…I...I...I thought…Y-You..."

"That he what? Liked you! Get real!" Blaze was doubling over with laughter. Draco stepped closer to her.

"It would've never worked out between us, lovely." With that, the boys turned around and went back to the school, leaving Irina to cry alone.

_**End Flash Back**_

"Oh...Bugger…" Draco Shrank back into a corner. Irina's fists clenched at her sides.

"You!" She shrieked. "You! Complete and utter ASS-HOLE!" With all of her might she threw curse after curse at Draco.

"OW! Stop! Irina! Let me explain! OUCH!" Draco was dancing around, trying his best to avoid being hit by one of her curses.

"I will do no such thing!" She continued her rapid fire. Draco hid under his desk.

"Bloody hell! Help!"

"What the devil is going on here?" Another person had entered the scene. Draco peeked out from under his desk.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Malfoy. Would you kindly explain to me why you are hiding under your desk?"

"Because this crazy woman was trying to kill me!" He stood and pointed an accusing finger at Irina. Irina pointed back to Draco.

"You are a horrible person! Headmistress! He ruined my life! He should not be teaching children!" Draco fired back.

"If you hate me that much why bother becoming my teaching assistant?"

"Because you're called Mr. M here! How the hell was I supposed to know that it was you? Trust me you're the last person I want to see right now!"

"ENOUGH." McGonagall sliced her wand through the air, cleaning Draco's office. Both Irina and Draco were silent.

"For Heaven's sake! You're grown adults! Stop acting like children!" Draco and Irina looked at their feet.

"Sorry, Headmistress." They said.

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Irina, if you can't handle being Mr. M's teaching assistant then I will have to send you away. Can you handle yourself?" Irina grumbled.

"I can handle it."

Minerva turned to Draco. "Can you handle yourself?" Draco nodded sullenly.

"Good." She smoothed down her robes. "Now, I came to inform you that the train has arrived. Also, to wish you both a happy Halloween. For Merlin's sake act your age." With that she swept out of the room.

Irina scowled at Draco. "Why're you called Mr. M anyway?" Draco scowled back with just as much venom.

"Malfoy isn't the best name to have right now…" Irina rolled her eyes.

"I wonder why?"

"Get out."

"Gladly!" She slammed the door.

Draco sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be one hell of a year.

**At Malfoy Manor**

It seemed that no matter where Draco went trouble followed. Deidre had still refused to listen to anything his parents said and had shut herself in her room, refusing to even come down to dinner. It broke his heart to see the looks on his parent's faces. Soft jazz filled the hallway as Draco came closer to the ball room.

There were his parents, dancing around the room, their eyes never once leaving each other's. The song came to an end and they stopped. Narcissa turned and blushed when she saw her children. Could they get no privacy? She looked at the clock. It was late.

Still blushing, Narcissa kissed both Lucius and Draco on their cheeks. "Goodnight, darlings."

"Goodnight." They said in unison. Draco smiled and walked over to his father.

"How did you and Mum get it so right?" Lucius chuckled.

"Years of practice."

"Father."

"Hmm?"

"How'd you and mum meet?" Lucius smirked.

"French lessons."

"French lessons?"

"Mhmmm."

"Huh…" Draco paused. "Father."

"Hm?"

"How'd you know mum was the one?" Lucius smiled, a dreamy look clouded his eyes.

"When I first saw her I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world." He sighed. "When she opened her mouth. Then I knew."

"What'd she say?"

"Fermez la bouche gross pamplemousse." Lucius broke out into a grin.

"What does that mean?"

"Shut up fat grapefruit." Lucius was still grinning. Draco snorted.

"She obviously didn't like you too much." Lucius laughed and shook his head.

"No, No she didn't. But that's how love works, Draco."

Draco's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" Lucius patted his son on the back.

"Love isn't as sweet and easy as people make it out to be. It's easy to love the good things about people. No one's perfect, Draco. But when you love someone for all of who they are, in spite of what they might have done, in spite of all of their imperfections. When you love someone no matter what. That's when you know."

Draco looked at his father. His mother had stuck with him, through thick and thin, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health. She had loved him and to Draco that was the most magical thing in the world.

-I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!—


	8. Deals, Death, and Salad

"Stop staring at me."

"Don't flatter yourself, darling."

"You disgust me."

"I'm well aware."

"I don't know how people tolerate you."

"I could ask you the same question."

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"I wasn't the one talking in the first place!"

"I wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't been staring at me!"

"Don't flatter yourself!"

Thus was the viscous cycle that both Draco and Irina had developed over the second term. Constant bickering and high tension ran through the room. It had gotten to the point that the portraits had taken refuge in other frames. Draco rubbed his temples in irritation. Besides being irritated at Irina he was extremely irritated at himself. Draco indeed, had been staring at her. Irina was not some squirrely fourth year any more. She had grown up and it was his job, as a male, to notice.

Though she still wore those terrible oversized glasses and messy ponytail her face was not at all hard to look at. With high cheek bones, coral lips, and startling ice blue eyes Draco couldn't help but stare. It had been particularly fun for him to watch her put away potions, which required a fair amount of bending over. Everything was going well until Irina had caught him in the act. After that, it was back to bickering.

There was a tap at the door. Draco sighed. "Enter."

"Hello Professor M. Longbottem needs you." Irina almost fell over. Derrick, Neville's student teacher, had become her new fancy. The only problem was; he didn't know that she existed.

"Hi, Derrick." She squeaked, blushing. He smiled in return.

"Tell him that I will be there shortly." Derrick nodded and left the room.

Draco turned to Irina. She was staring off into space, blushing. He chuckled. "That was pathetic." She snapped her head towards him, glaring.

"Shut up."

Draco shrugged. "I'm just telling the truth. You're not a bad looking girl, you could do some damage if you tried. Not without help, of course." Irina was still. Had he just called her attractive?

An Idea popped into her head. "What if you help me?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps. I do know how a man's brain works." Irina rolled her eyes. "But, I'm not doing anything unless I get something out of it." Irina crossed her arms.

"What do you want?..."

"I want you to grade all of the papers, clean all of the pots and I want you to be silent. I can't think with all of your nagging."

"I will not! Those are your jobs!"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes…"

"Then that is what you have to do." Irina threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine!"

"Good. Meet me in my office, ten thirty sharp." She nodded, picked up her things and turned to the door.

"It shouldn't be that hard, you know."

"What makes you say that, darling?" He mocked.

"I must be somewhat attractive. Why else would you be staring at me?" With that she left.

_**Deidre** _

Deidre had become accustomed to siting alone in the great hall. The other children, though no longer cruel, paid her little notice. So, it caught her off guard when Delphine Cordier waved her over.

Delphine, the poster girl for Slytherin; the embodiment of what a Slytherin was. Cunning, intelligent, selfish, beautiful and rich. She was surrounded by only the best of the best. And she knew Deidre was a force to be reckoned with. For, she and Deidre are two of a kind. They were Slytherin. All the more reason for her to get Deidre on her side. Besides, she needed someone of equal beauty around. For, she was in her fourth year and she needed someone to carry on her legacy. She placed her most lethal smile on her face as Deidre walked over.

"Please, have a seat." Delphine gestured to the chair next to her. Deidre raised an eyebrow but nodded and did as she was bided.

"I'm sure you know who I am." Deidre nodded.

"Good. I have a proposition for you, Deidre."

"Go on."

"I want to take you under my wing. You have potential, great potential to become queen of Slytherin. Why, you're almost as beautiful as me." He brown eyes turned dark and she emphasized the next word. _"Almost."_ She regained her previous smile. "You will need to do whatever I say and follow my every lead. I can make you great, Deidre. But I can't do that if you're not willing to commit." She daintily spread some butter on her toast. "Are you ready to commit?"

Deidre looked into her eyes and smiled her own deadly smile. "What's in it for you?"

Delphine laughed, her eyes like daggers. "I need someone to carry on the legacy for me, when I leave. Also, I find, there is more power in tow people then there is in one." She stuck out her hand. "Do we have an accord?"

Without hesitation, Deidre shook Delphine's hand.

"First lesson, you do what you want. Don't let anyone tell you different; not your parents, not your teachers, and especially not your peers. You're too soft Deidre." Deidre listened intently.

"How is your relationship with your parents?" Deidre shrugged.

"Fine."

"I have a sneaky feeling that you look up to your mother? Is that true?" Deidre nodded.

"She's a good mother. I do look up to her."

Delphine examined her nails. "Tell me about her."

"Well, she's kind but she is strict. With my father I can get anything I want but not her. She's very smart and beautiful. I can tell that she loves us very much." Deidre paused. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you need to learn not to care for your mother. The only way you can make it in this world is to only care about yourself. Your mother leads a very boring life and if you follow her example you will too. Can you distance yourself from your parents?" Delphine paused. "After all, you want to be different from your family. Seeing as you already have a reputation." Deidre thought hard for a moment. She wanted to be like Delphine she wanted to be accepted she wanted to be the queen and if it meant giving up her family, then so be it.

"Of course." Delphine smiled.

"Bravo, dear. Bravo." And so the lesson continued.

_**Narcissa**_

"Lucius, come. Don't be a baby." Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"I am not going to eat that." He wrinkled up his nose. "This is rabbit food."

Narcissa sighed. They had just come back from the healers. Lucius' blood pressure had been all out of whack sense the war. But this time it was worse than before. If Lucius didn't follow the doctor's diet plan he could have a heart attack and Narcissa was not about to risk that. But, as usual, Lucius had to whine about it.

"Merlin's beard, Lucius! It's a salad! Stop being a drama queen and EAT!" Lucius shook his head.

"But I don't want a salad, Cissy…Where's my steak?"

"That's not on your diet plan."

"I don't like the diet plan."

"Well you'd better get used to it unless you want a heart attack at fifty."

"But...But…"

"Hush and eat."

Lucius stared at his plate. Narcissa ran a hand across her face.

"Eat this or starve." Lucius grumbled and took a bite.

"There now. It's not so bad." She smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Lucius looked up at her and pulled her onto his lap. "You know what I don't understand?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is it when you tell me to do something to keep me healthy I have to listen but when I tell you to take it easy you get to completely ignore me?"

"I'm fine Lucius. They're just dizzy spells." She waved him off. He picked at his salad.

"I get worried about you…" He whispered.

Narcissa leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know, darling. But I know my limits and what I can and can't do. If I need your help I'll tell you." Lucius nodded. There was a tap at the window. Narcissa didn't recognize the owl. She went to the window and took the letter.

'_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_We regret to inform you that your father is terminally ill. He has requested your presence. Please make haste for time is of the essence._

_Regretfully,_

_Hugo Smith. '_

-I hope you liked this chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW**.-


	9. Death of an Unhappy Man

-Hello! Just a little FYI, my ECA's and finals are coming up so, for now, updates might be a little sparse. But we'll just have to see. Thanks to Grey LaReine, MarinaNM, EleKat, Lady Evanna's assistant, and Beautiful Storm Munroe. You all keep me writing. Enjoy.—

"_It's a sad feeling, losing a loved one. But when that loved one caused you so much pain what do you feel? Happy? No. You feel lost. You feel heart broken. You feel confused. Because even though they caused you so much pain and so much sadness, they were loved and you would like to think that they loved you too."_

An uncomfortable silence settled over the Malfoy couple.

"I really don't think you should do this, Narcissa." Lucius watched his wife's back. He did not want her, under any circumstances, to visit that monster.

"We've been through this. I'm going and that's that."

"I don't understand why you feel so obliged to go. He's a horrible man…And I don't want you to be around him…"

"He's dying, Lucius. It's not like he can jump up and attack me."

"It's not physical damage that I'm worried about, Cissa..."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Lucius."

"Cissa…" Narcissa slammed her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Just stop, Lucius! He's the only family I have left! And I am not about desert my family!" She turned around to face him. "For once in this marriage just listen to me!"

Lucius nodded. "I'm listing." Narcissa walked over to her husband and kissed his cheek.

"Eat your salad, I'll be back soon."

_**Black Manson** _

The house had hardly changed. It was still dark. It was still cold. And it was still like a prison to Narcissa. The worst years of her life had been spent within those halls. She buried her true feelings deep inside and held her head high as she marched to her father's death bed. She came upon the door; she hesitated and turned the nob.

Her father lay on the elegant four poster bed, his breathing heavy and his eyes half shut.

"Narcissa?" He called; his voice still as sharp and cold as ever.

She marched forward without a word and sat next to his bedside.

Cygnus chuckled darkly. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Ironic?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"That you're here."

"I don't follow."

"You were the daughter I treated the worst and, yet, you're the only one who is here today."

Narcissa looked at her hands. "Yes…Ironic."

"I hear that you have another child….A girl." His breathing was becoming more labored.

"Yes." Narcissa dared not look into his eyes.

"I bet she is…beautiful…" He coughed. Narcissa grabbed him a glass of water.

"I don't think that you should talk so much, Papa." Cygnus coughed again. He spoke.

"Don't call me that…I...I was…no father…to you." He cleared his throat. "I'm tired, Narcissa and… I'm ready…to go. Just…Let me…say this." He coughed loudly. "I…I...I'm so...proud to call you…my daughter." His voice was barely a whisper. "Am I…forgiven?" Narcissa felt tears form in her eyes. She nodded. His breathing slowed to a stop. In his final moments a small smile stretched across his face and the very unhappy man was happy again. In those moments, Narcissa loved and lost her father.

_**Draco**_

It was ten forty when Irina stumbled into Draco's office.

"Late, as usual. Do you own a clock or are you just unable to tell the time?" He grumbled, fiercely.

"Some people have this thing called a social life when you hang out with people other than your mother." She sneered.

Draco looked down. She had hit a soft spot. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes...well…Have a seat and let the lessons begin."

Irina did as she was told.

"First thing's first. Let's work on your outer appearance." Draco circled her as he rattled off imperfections.

"Horrible posture, split ends." He took her glasses. "We really must do something about these…" He tossed them aside. "Clothes too baggy." Irina scowled at him. "Don't make that face, darling, it's unbecoming." His list went on and on until Irina snapped.

"Look! I know what's wrong with me! The question is, what are you going to do about it?" Draco smirked and handed her a piece of paper.

"She's my mother's stylist. Sense you know me you'll be able to get a discount. Go to her and she can work on you." He sat at his desk.

Irina paused. "Wait…If I'm just going to a stylist then what was the whole point in your criticizing?"

Draco smirked and shrugged. "I felt that you needed to be knocked down a peg."

Irina's eyes narrowed to slits. "You're insufferable."

"You would know, darling."

Irina growled. Draco smirked. "On to lesson two." He stood. "You can't act so desperate and fall over men all of the time. You need to lead them on, be mysterious about your intentions."

"I do not fall over men!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Please, if Derrick even looks in your direction you turn into a lost little school girl." Irina rolled her eyes.

"Fine! You make me fall over you then!"

"Prove it." Draco did as he was asked. He let his eyes travelled up and down her body as he moved closer and closer to her. Irina felt her stomach drop. Draco's face was only inches from hers. He brushed a hand lightly against her neck. Irina closed her eyes. Draco whispered into her ear.

"Like a lost little school girl." He chuckled and moved away from her.

"You're such an ASS!" She crossed her arms.

He rolled his eyes. "Relax. Now, I expect you to go and get yourself all dolled up. It wouldn't hurt for you to read something girly, like Witch Weekly, pick up tips from there and we shall see if there is any improvement. You're dismissed." Without a backward glance, Draco swept from the room.

Irina took a deep breath. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't rid her mind of how close Draco had gotten to her. She shook her head. 'No way. You will not fall for that ass-hole. Not again.' She sighed. He couldn't feel the same way she did…There was just no way.

Draco took a deep breath. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't rid his mind of how close he had gotten to Irina. She smelled of old books and coffee. He licked his lips at the memory. He shook his head. 'No way. You will not fall for that. Not that little book worm.' He sighed. Besides, she couldn't feel the same way…There was just no way.

-No Deidre this chapter . I do hope you like. Please review.-


	10. Monet, Cookies, and Makeovers

-Hello! I do hope that this story is going okay. I feel kind of iffy about it…I don't know maybe it's just me. Anyways, my finals and ECA's are still going on as well as orchestra and cheer-leading practice so updates might not be as speedy as usual. Sorry! Oh, Deidre has now entered the moody stage and has been hanging out with Delphine and has been getting a lot of attention because of that so she's VERY different in terms of personality, as well as her demeanor and talk. She's popular now. Just FYI! Please, enjoy!—

_**Deidre** _

Deidre sat in the library, staring at her hands, thinking about her mother. Her mother was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. She was also kind and smart and funny… Her mother was 'perfect'. And Deidre was just like her mother.

So many people had told her._ "Oh, darling! You look so much like a Malfoy, so much like your mother as well!" _or _"Look at that hair, that skin, those eyes! Ah, you are your mother's child."_ She sighed. She didn't want to be a Malfoy. She didn't want to be her mother. Her mother was boring, old, and traditional and the Malfoys are rotten murderers. No, Deidre was nothing like her mother. Deidre was nothing like a Malfoy.

She had made a promise; a promise to be a new kind of Malfoy. _'I'm going to prove to them that I'm different. Malfoy means nothing.'_ She had the attitude down, but as for the looks. The looks…She smiled as Delphine sat down.

"Hullo." Delphine said.

"Hullo."

Delphine shifted and looked Deidre over. She was, indeed, very pretty but her beauty was well refined and classic. _'Oh, that won't do.'_ Delphine thought. One word popped into her mind.

"Makeover." She said aloud, grinning.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." The two girls skipped out of the library. Trouble had just begun.

_**Draco**_

'_Where the devil is that girl?'_ Draco thought. Irina was late, again. Two hours late; too be exact. Honestly, he needed to get that woman a watch. Tired of waiting, he decided to search. Of course he would need to check the library first. Though it seems impossible, nay, inconceivable it was true. Hermione Granger was not the biggest book worm in Hogwarts.

No, that honor belongs to Irina Higgins. Hermione may have read all of the books in the whole library where Irina had read them all twice. Hermione got the assignment done the day it was given when Irina had turned it in three weeks earlier. So, no, Hermione Granger was not the biggest book worm in all of Hogwarts. Just the biggest know it all. Through all of that bickering Draco had seen Irina's intelligence. She was sharp and quick but never too cruel. It was…tantalizing. _'Stop it, Draco…Keep it together.' _He shook his head and continued to search.

Draco searched high and low but to no avail. Where could she be? There was a soft tap on his shoulder. Draco couldn't believe his eyes. That couldn't be Irina…It just...

"Wow…" He said.

She blushed. "Thanks, sorry I'm late. She took longer than expected."

He cleared his throat. "It's fine…You look…" He paused. "Much better."

Irina raised her eyebrows. "I guess that's the biggest complement I'll ever get from you." She shrugged and sat down, crossing her legs elegantly. With her glasses gone and wild hair tamed, her electric blue eyes were more visible than ever. She was beautiful. But it wasn't a loud obvious beauty. It was bittersweet, like dark chocolate. It was like he was looking at one of Monet's paintings. They're so beautiful but nothing is clear; all of the strokes of the brush blend together to make a sweet simple beauty. If you don't look close enough you might miss just how special they are. He was looking beyond the blurry mess and seeing Irina's beauty for what it was. Simple. If only he had seen it before.

"So...What's the next lesson?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Right." He sat. "Lesson three. Acceptance." He cleared his throat. "You need to learn to accept yourself for who you are. If you do that, nothing can go wrong. There are plenty of stupid people in this world and if they can't accept you now then, trust me, they'll regret it later…I would know." He looked at his hands. A sinking feeling in his stomach. "I think the lessons are over…There's no way Derrick can resist you now…Go get him." He smiled. Irina looked into his grey eyes. She leaned in close and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, holding there for a fraction longer than necessary.

"Thanks, for everything." Draco nodded. She stood and turned to leave.

"Irina. Wait." She spun around.

"Yes?"

"I-Good luck…"

Her face fell. "Oh. Yeah…Thanks." She looked at her feet and turned away.

_**Lucius**_

Lucius stood in the kitchen, searching for his salvation. Cookies. Where were the god damned cookies? He groaned in frustration. Stupid diet. Honestly, he was dying of hunger. If eating normal food fit for humans was going to cause him to die then so be it! At least he would die a full and happy man! He rummaged through the pantry again. Where were the god damned cookies?

"Darling, what on earth are you doing?" He heard his wife drawl from the doorway. He spun around.

"Where are my cookies, Narcissa?" She chuckled and sauntered over to him. He tried not to lose focus.

"They're not part of the diet plan, dearest."

"The diet plan be damned! I'm sick of this! I real food and I want it now!"

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her husband and looked up at him, her face serious. "That's suicide and you know it, Lucius."

"I don't care. I'm starving to death anyways." He crossed his arms. Narcissa rolled her eyes. She'd had enough of this. If she couldn't get through to him through reason then she must switch tactics. Time to push some buttons.

"I don't mean to be rude, darling but you're getting a bit…Chubby." His face fell. Narcissa grinned. Mission accomplished. She continued. "I'm afraid that you seem to have let yourself go…Now, now that's typical of men your age." She sighed. "Though I do say, I did expect a little more from you. Ah, well. I could always get a pool boy to look at." She could see panic in her husband's eyes. Oh, was she good. He looked down at her.

"I'm not chubby…." He looked down at his stomach self-consciously.

"No yet, but you will be if you keep eating all of those cookies." She tapped his nose lightly with her finger.

Lucius kissed her. "Alright, no more cookies." She smiled.

"Right, love. No more cookies."

_**Deidre**_

Deidre couldn't believe her eyes. She was so…Different… With tanned skin, curly hair, and newly changed hazel eyes she looked as un-Malfoy as possible.

Delphine was beaming. "You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you!" She smiled at herself in the mirror. "I love it!"

"No one would think that you're a Malfoy now. Though, you still look like royalty."

"I can't wait to be queen of Slytherin."

Delphine chuckled. "Patience. Your time will come. Just remember. Do what you want to do. Be who you want to be. No one else matters!"

"Thanks Delphine." Deidre smiled at her new friend.

"I needed to pass the torch to someone." Delphine smiled back.

Deidre glanced at the clock. She was supposed to meet Draco in his office half an hour ago. Quickly, she bid goodbye to Delphine and sprinted down to the dungeons. She burst through the door.

Draco spun around, furious. "Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

"Chill out. I'm fine." Deidre rolled her eyes. _'No one else matters, Deidre. Do what you want.'_

"I- WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Oh, Delphine did it for me! You like?" She twirled around.

Draco stood there dumbfounded. This wasn't his sister! Not his little ray!  
"But! You don't look like you, Ray!"

She waved him off. "No, I don't look like a Malfoy. There's a difference."

Draco's brow furrowed. "But you are a Malfoy, Ray!"

"Bugger off! I'm nothing like you!" She was getting angry.

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"You're being a little brat, Deidre!"

"Whatever, I'm outta here. Lose the attitude, Draco." With that she stormed out of Draco's office.

Draco sat down at his desk. She had called him Draco. That couldn't be a good sign.

-I hope you like! PLEASE REVIEW! The less the reviews the less I tend to write!-


	11. Shut The Door On Your Way Out

-Huzzah! An update! Again, I'm terribly sorry for the late response! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews; keep 'em coming much love. To explain some stuff. It's been about five months and Delphine has really been changing Deidre. Deidre really wants to be completely different from her family because she is so ashamed to be a Malfoy. Thus makes a VERY bratty eleven year old. The irony is that the more she tries to differ from her family, the more Malfoy she becomes. Just wanted to clear up where I was going with this! Enjoy!—

_** Hogwarts. Deidre and Draco**_

Deidre walked through the halls as the other students stared at her enviously. Her first year at Hogwarts had gone quite well. She was well on her way to becoming the queen bee. She had learned from the best and, under Delphine's wing, she quickly became the darling of the Slytherin house and the secret fantasy of all the first and second year male population. She winked at some second year boys who hooted and hollered. Smirking in satisfaction she continued to walk down the hallway. She heard someone call her name. She rolled her eyes. It was Professor Longbottem. Ugh…He was, without a doubt, the most nerdish Professor in the whole school. She could not be seen associating with _that._ She started to walk faster but stopped. He was a teacher after all…Best listen to what he has to say.

"What, Professor?" She looked back at him, bored.

Neville was taken aback by her behavior. "I just wanted to wish you a happy break and I hope that I will be seeing you next year in Herbology club. You are quite good at Herbology, Miss Malfoy and I would like to see you explore your talents." He smiled kindly at her despite her rude tone.

Deidre rolled her eyes and examined her nails, not even bothering to look up at her professor. "I'm sorry, Professor but that's just social suicide. I really can't afford to spend my time with those, for lack of a better term, dorks. Herbology just really isn't my thing anymore. Take care." She swooshed her newly curled hair over her shoulder and strutted away leaving a very confused professor behind.

Finally, she made her way to her brother's office; ready to apparate home.

Draco turned around and scowled at his little sister. "It's about time you showed up."

Deidre looked around the room, ignoring her brother. "It's not my fault that I actually have a social life. I'm just so darn popular." She smiled a haughty smile. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't get snotty with me, young lady."

"Chill out. God, crawled up your ass?"

"DEIDRE! What on earth has gotten into you?"

"Don't call me Deidre. It sounds way too Malfoy."

"Oh! And what am I supposed to call you?"

"Dee. Look, are we going to go or not? Pop's probably having a fit."

Draco stuck out his hand, irritably. "I hope mother can straighten you out. You're being a little brat."

Deidre smirked. "You would know." They bickered back and forth all the way to the train.

"Darlings!" Narcissa hugged both of her children close.

"Mum! Get off. You're so embarrassing!" Deidre wiggled out of her mother's grasp. "God, a simple 'hi' would suffice."

Narcissa looked hurt. "I...I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to offend you."

For a split second, Deidre felt a pang of guilt and the strange urge to apologize and hug her mother. But that feeling passed as soon as it came. "Well, ya did." Deidre brushed herself off as if her mother had covered her in germs.

Narcissa got a good look at her daughter. What had she done? "What did you do to your hair? And your skin! And your eyes?"

"I changed them...Duh."

"...Why?" What was going on? This was not her daughter.

"Maybe I didn't want to look like you lot." Deidre crossed her arms and stamped her foot irritably.

Draco spoke up, trying to take attention away from his sister. "Where is father?" Narcissa tried her best to ignore Deidre's last comment and answered her son. "He was detained at the Ministry, darling."

Deidre interrupted. "Look, are we just going to stand here or what?"

Narcissa had had enough. "Deidre, I don't know what has gotten into you but I must ask you to drop the attitude."

"I don't have an attitude but I can get one if you would like." Narcissa's eyes narrowed and darkened as she stepped closer to Deidre, casting a tall shadow over the small girl.

"Do not test me, Deidre." She gently lifted Deidre's face to her eye level. "Do I make myself clear?" Deidre hesitated but nodded. Even she could tell that Narcissa was a force to be reckoned with.

The three Malfoys headed home.

_**At Malfoy Manor**_

"There's my little pumpkin!" Lucius held his arms wide for his daughter.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you look?" Deidre raised an eyebrow, annoyed at her father's antics. Honestly, she wasn't five.

Lucius stood up. Confused. "Something wrong, pumpkin?"

"Stop calling me pumpkin. I'm not a child." Narcissa cut in.

"I have had enough of this, young lady. What has gotten into you? Honestly I thought we raised you better than this."

"Chill out, mum. You don't need to be such a hag."

"You will not speak to your mother like that, Deidre." Lucius' voice was stern.

Deidre rolled her eyes. "I can say whatever I please."

"This is our house, our rules and as long as you are a Malfoy you will obey us."

Deidre screeched. "I am not a Malfoy! I will never be like you! I HATE YOU!" She stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to her room shut.

**Lucius and Narcissa**

"I just don't know where we went wrong, Lucius…" Narcissa settled her head into her husband's chest as he gently stroked her hair.

"…It's just carried over from the whole death eater incident…She never really forgave us…I think she's ashamed of us, Cissa…" He looked down at his wife. "I never thought...That after all of this time…He would still come back to haunt us…" Lucius sighed. "I have made so many mistakes, Cissa…A lot of people hate me now…I kind of hate me too…I don't want her to hate me. I don't know what I'll do if she does…"

Narcissa held her husband's face in her hands. "Now, you listen to me. You are a wonderful man. You have made your mistakes, yes, but if you truly were what they make you out to be you would not be sitting here regretting what you have done. I love you and I know that deep down Deidre loves you just as much as I do." Lucius kissed Narcissa.

"I don't know what I would do without you, dearest."

Narcissa smiled and leaned her forehead against his. "I could say the same for you." Suddenly, she felt dizzy.

"Narcissa?" There was worry etched into Lucius' voice. Narcissa smiled, weakly.

"I'm fine, dear. Just a little dizzy…I think I'll head to bed…" Lucius nodded.

"I'll help you."

"No, love. I'm fine." She waved him off. "Are you coming?"

Lucius shook his head. "I think I'll try and talk to Deidre."

Narcissa looked at her hands. "Don't push it."

Lucius smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Of course not. Goodnight, dearest."

"Goodnight."

Narcissa gently shut the door and Lucius was alone. Sighing he got up and made his way to his daughter's room. He knocked. There was no answer. He tried again. Still, no reply. Slowly he opened the door.

"Deidre?"

The figure on the bed shifted but did not answer.

Lucius ran a hand through his hair, searching for the right words. "Darling…I just wanted to tell you that…No matter what you say…You will always be my baby and… I will always love you…I don't know quite what you mean to do when you say that you hate us…But I want to let you know that it hurts your mother and I more than you can imagine…I can only pray that you don't mean it…" He paused. There was still no reply. "That's all I had to say…Goodnight, darling…I love you." Nothing. Lucius moved to the door.

"Shut the door on the way out." He heard his daughter's voice say.

Nothing could have hurt him more then not hearing those four words come from his baby girl's lips. _'I love you too.'_

-I hope you like! PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter Irina comes into the picture and it will skip a head to Deidre's third year!-


	12. Suckers and Sanctuaries

_One more week of school and I'm home free! Hopefully I'll be able to get some good writing in over this summer! Thank you so much for the reviews! The more the reviews the better, and quicker, the updates! Please, enjoy :3 Ps: It has been two years since the last chapter. Deidre is now 13 and is as bratty as ever :3. More trouble to come. Irina has taken a different job and Draco hasn't seen her in two years. Just a little heads up!—

'_Sanctuary…is a word which here means a small, safe place in a troubling world. Like an oasis in a vast dessert or an island in a stormy sea.'_

_Lemony Snicket._

_ **Flashback**_

_Irina stared at Draco. "I…" She began, awkwardly. "Well, I decided to take another internship…" Draco nodded, trying desperately to keep his face emotionless. "Where…" He cleared his throat. "Where will you be going?" _

"_France." Irina stated, simply._

"_Oh…"_

"_Derrick asked me if I would go along…And I…I couldn't think of a reason not to…"_

_Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "Congratulations..."_

_Irina took his hand. "Draco…Can you think of any reason as to why I shouldn't go?...Any reason at all."_

_Draco stuttered. "I would like…I want you…I want you…" That was it. He wanted her. He wanted her._

"_You want me?" 'Please…want me. Please.' Irina thought._

"_I…I want you to be happy…France will be a wonderful experience for you…" He looked away, unable to meet her eyes. She couldn't feel the same as him…He just couldn't tell her…He couldn't have another woman reject him, not after Natalie._

_Irina felt her heart break. "I'm sure it will…Take care, Draco…"_

_Draco touched her cheek…He couldn't make her happy…Derrick would make her happy… "Good-" _

_Irina put a hand to his lips. "There's no such thing as goodbye, Draco…" She smiled, sadly, and turned to leave. _

_**End flashback**_

_**Draco. Two years later**_

Draco sat, staring out the window of the library, deep in thought. He let his imagination take him away to a different place. A place where Deidre was still his sweet little Ray; where his parents didn't keep secrets; where he woke up next to Irina after placing a ring on her finger. A happy place; a sanctuary. He would, if possible, dream on and live in that sanctuary forever. But, sooner or later, we all have to wake up. _'Wake up, Draco…Wake up.' _

He shook his head. He needed to face the facts. Deidre was not sweet, but bitter and hostile. His mother was becoming sicker and sicker by the day and still wouldn't admit it. His father was doing the same. But…There was still Irina….Had he lost her forever? Or was there still hope? There had to be hope…There just had to be. He needed a sign. Something to tell him that everything was going to be alright…Just something…Some hope.

"Draco? Is that you?"

Draco stood and felt a smile spread across his lips. "Irina!" She smiled as she ran towards him. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a dream.

Irina engulfed him in a warm embrace. Gods, she had missed him. An angry librarian stormed out from behind a bookshelf.

"Shhhhh! People are trying to read!" She hissed in a furious whisper.

Draco smirked. "Here…Lets go somewhere more private.

_**At the café**_

The pair chatted for hours, always finding new things to talk about. Draco felt alive. He smiled, he truly smiled and laughed. He was living again. Irina had pulled him away from his dull, lonely life and given him hope, something that he had been without for a very long time.

"Draco…Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He laced his fingers with hers.

"You said that you want me to be happy…Did you really mean that?"

"Of course." Irina was getting closer. He could feel the warmth of her breath in his face.

"Then…Kiss me."

Draco did just that. He had found his sanctuary.

_**Deidre**_

Deidre sat at her window, waiting for a letter from Delphine to arrive. She was almost there. She was almost queen. There was just one more thing she had to do. But what was it? She flung the window open as she saw the owl approach. The letter was short.

_Deidre,_

_You're so close! Only two more things and then I can officially pass the crown on to you._

_Throw a party. The biggest and best party you can throw. Make sure you invite only the best of the best._

_Get the seeker to fall for you. Loose 'it' to him. You know what I mean._

_Do those two things and you're ready._

_Good luck,_

_Delphine. _

Deidre smirked. She could do that.

_**Lucius and Narcissa**_

"Car je suis raide dingue de toi, belle demoiselle." Lucius pulled his wife away from her desk. She sighed and playfully pushed him away.

"Fermez la bouche, gross pamplemouse." She giggled as her husband trailed kisses down her long neck.

"You know.." He whispered against her skin. "From anyone else that may have been an insult but from you it's as good as a complement. " Narcissa turned around and gently traced a finger down her husband's jaw.

"I love you, Lucius."

"And I you, dearest." It was their 20th anniversary and they were still just as in love as they were when they first spoke their vows. The very thought made Narcissa smile.

"Honestly. You guys are too old to be in that position. I would, if you don't mind, like to keep my breakfast in my stomach." Of course…Deidre had to ruin it.

"We're not that old, darling." Narcissa smiled at her daughter.

Deidre shrugged. "You're not that young either. All I'm sayin' is spare my eyes, mother dear."

Lucius rolled his eyes. Honestly, he couldn't understand why Deidre was like this. The girl was giving him grey hair. Also, her antics were not helping his wife's fragile condition. The dizzy spells, they had discovered, were brought on by stress. And, sadly, stress was Deidre's middle name.

"Deidre, I'm going to need you to listen to me for about five seconds. Can you do that?" Lucius prayed for patience.

"Depends. What am I listing to?"

"I was getting to that. It's our anniversary today and we want to go out and celebrate. Now, we have agreed to let you stay here by yourself for the night."

There was an excited gleam in her eyes.

Lucius held up his hand. "I'm not finished_. Absolutely_ no parties. I expect you to be an adult about this. If not, then you will have to suffer the consequences and I promise, you're not going to like the consequences." Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Do. I. Make. My. Self. Clear?"

"Crystal."

Lucius smiled. "I knew we could count on you." Deidre smirked to herself as she walked up to her room.

"Sucker." She whispered under her breath. Damn the consequences, she was going to be queen.

-Next chapter the party! Please review! No reviews= sad author. Sad author= shorter chapters. I hope you liked it!

PS. This is what Lucius said to Narcissa in French

Lucius' statement: I'm so damn crazy about you, beautiful woman.

Narcissa's reply: Shut up fat grape fruit. -


	13. Love Too Much Love Too Little

-SORRY! I have been so bad at updating but I am off of school now so there will be many more updates to come! This chapter is going to jump around a lot between Deidre and the Malfoy couple. Please, enjoy! P.s I said Deidre was 13 last time I meant 14!—

'_Love is a very delicate thing. Love too much or too little it will shatter. So, handle with care. Tread lightly. Love little but love much. For too much love or too little will lead to no love at all. And all loved things come and go. If you love them too little you will wish you loved them more. If you loved them too much, you will wish you loved them less. Love is a very delicate thing.'_

_****Deidre****_

Deidre stared at her reflection in the mirror_. 'Get the seeker to fall for you, lose 'it' to him.' _That was all she needed to do and she would be queen. She would have all that she wanted. She just had to do this one thing, one little thing.

Damien, the seeker, was the king of Slytherin. Of course the queen would need her king. But was she ready? Was she ready to lose…it? After all, she barely knew the young Slytherin and she most certainly didn't love him. But he was king…And she did need him…Eh, that's good enough. Besides, it's not love that she needs, its power, its glory. Who needs love when you have all of that?

She checked the mirror again. With her curled hair, tanned skin, and hazel eyes, she looked beautiful and as unMalfoy as possible. Just the way she wanted it. She was ready. Ready to be queen. There was a knock at the door. Let the party begin.

_****Lucius ****_

_*****Flashback*****_

_Lucius stood, impatiently, waiting for Narcissa to walk down the aisle. Narcissa, his beautiful, beautiful, flower. She was the one. The one he would love for the rest of his life. He held his breath. This was it. The snow covered forest glittered in the sun, little flakes drifting down and landing peacefully on the ground. It was pure, as pure as their love for each other. There she was, as beautiful as ever, walking towards him. It was time to exchange their vows._

"_I love you." _

"_And I you."_

"_For better or for worse."_

"_In tears and in smiles."_

"_In sickness and in health."_

"_In peace and in war."_

"_I will love you."_

"_And I you."_

"_Until our parting day."_

"_And on to the afterlife."_

"_My love will live on in you."_

"_As will mine in you."_

"_Forever."_

"_And for always."_

_They sealed their vows with a kiss._

_*****End Flashback*****_

Lucius came back to reality. It had been twenty years. Twenty years since that day. So much had changed. But not their love. That had never died away. No matter how rough things had become, no matter what they had said, Lucius loved his wife and she him.

He felt Narcissa grab his hand.

"I meant every word of it, you know." She smiled. "I will always love you, Lucius."

"And I you." He brushed a hand, gently across her cheek. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Why! Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. What a surprise!" The joyful voice of their healer rang across the restaurant. Lucius cursed the man under his breath.

"Healer O'Connor. So nice to see you." Narcissa greeted with a warm smile. She had always liked the man for some reason.

"I trust you are both well?" O'Connor asked, well aware of Lucius and Narcissa's poor health.

"Quite well, thank you! Lucius is doing wonderful." Narcissa chimed.

"I should expect so." O'Connor smiled at Lucius. His expression changed as he addressed Narcissa. "It is you I was worried about, my dear. Cancer is a serious disease…even in the wizarding world." Lucius shook his head. Narcissa froze.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius asked.

O'Connor looked confused. "I thought Narcissa explained this to you…We found out years ago…When you asked about the fainting and dizzy spells."

Lucius' eyes flashed. Hurt and angry. He turned to Narcissa. "You said it was because of the accident with Lucas…"

Narcissa looked down. "I…I didn't want you to worry…"

Lucius threw his napkin on the tabled and stood. "Excuse me...I need some air…" Narcissa followed him.

"Lucius!" He stopped. "Lucius listen to me l—" He cut her off.

"No. You listen to me, Narcissa." His voice was deadly calm. "How could you keep something like this from me? You could die, Narcissa!" Narcissa touched his shoulder.

"Lucius…" He cut her off again.

"My mother...Narcissa…She…You know she died the same way! I will not lose you like I did her! I love you too much…" Tears were filling his eyes. "That night you were in the hospital, you came so close…I promised myself that I would never let you go…And now…Now…" He felt Narcissa's small hand cup his face.

"This is why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd get all worked up." She laughed softly, though her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Lucius, you know I can't stay here forever. We all have to go sometime, whether it is sooner or later… Remember? In sickness and in health."

Lucius looked into her eyes. "In peace and in war."

"I will love you."

"And I you."

"Until our parting day."

"And on to the afterlife."

"My love will live on in you."

"As will mine in you."

"Forever."

"And for always."

Lucius held Narcissa close. When you love someone so much how are you supposed to just let them go?

_****Deidre****_

Deidre ran her hands through Damien's soft hair as he pulled her close. Getting him to fall for her was much easier then she had expected. Of course the alcohol helped…All in all, the party was a success. With the best muggle sound systems blasting the hippest of music, the finest elf made wine money could buy, and only the best and most popular company. Needless to say, the young teens were enjoying themselves immensely. Suddenly, there was a loud beeping. The parental alarms were going off so were the guest's portkeys.

"Shit!" Deidre shoved Damien off of her and waved her wand, activating the disappearing charms. Everything and everyone should be gone. Deidre jumped off her bed and shoved Damien towards the window.

"WhatreyadoinDee?" He slurred. "Ithoughtweweregointodoit…"

"Some other time, dear." She kissed him. "Until then." She handed him his portkey and he was gone. "Phew…" She sighed.

"Deidre?" Her mother's soft voice called.

"Intrude." She settled herself in her bed. Narcissa entered and her eyes swept the room.

"Anything exciting happen, darling?"

Deidre rolled her eyes. "Nope."

Narcissa smirked. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Hm…Well, I just came in to say goodnight."

Deidre shrugged. "Whatever, just shut the door on your way out."

"Of course. And Deidre."

"What?"

"When you have a boy in your room, make sure he doesn't leave his pants on the floor. It's really quite a giveaway. Goodnight, your father and I will see you in the morning." Smirking, Narcissa shut Deidre's door on her way out.

-This chapter turned out a bit darker then I had planned it to be…Aw well, I still like it . I hope you all do as well! The whole theme really was to show hos Deidre loves too little and Lucius and Narcissa love too much, in the end they both have their problems. **PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!-**


	14. Rush

-I'm SO SORRY! This summer has been crazy…I had no idea that I was going to be this busy! Please, forgive me. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! They make me so happy and I enjoy reading each and every one of them! You people are the best! Please, enjoy . P.s The break is over and Deidre and Draco are back at Hogwarts.—

_To rush. To move more quickly than needed. Going too fast. Don't rush me, dear. Don't rush. You're going too fast. Slow down before you leave me behind. Don't rush me, dear. I'd like to take my time. _

_Deidre_

Deidre lay in her bed, contemplating what she had just done. '_It' _was lost, lost to Damien, lost to the king. She didn't think it would feel like this. She should be happy, right? She should be happy to be queen; happy to have the most popular boy in Hogwarts drooling over her. But she wasn't, exactly, happy. It was a strange feeling, a dirty feeling.

Yet, at the same time, it was an empowering feeling. She had just done the most grown up thing she could possibly do. And it was most certainly the opposite of what her mother would have done. Just the way she liked it. Maybe this wasn't such a bad feeling after all.

On the contrary, it's quite a good feeling. She should do that more often. Deidre rolled over, thinking about her wonderful night. A new epidemic had started and she had no idea just what she was rushing into.

_ Lucius_

Lucius woke up in an empty bed in an empty house. He slowly walked down the elegant stair case. There were people outside, all dressed in black, all with somber expressions on their faces. There was a long casket in the middle of the field, white narcissus flowers surrounding it.

There lay his Narcissa. She was as beautiful as ever, her long blond hair flowing around her angelic face. His heart dropped. He had no memory of this. This had to be a dream. It had to be.

"Wake up." He heard himself say.

"Wake up, Cissa." He was holding her, shaking her, pleading with her dead body.

"Wake up, wake up!" Her eyes remained closed. He heard her voice.

"Lucius? Darling, wake up. I'm right here. I'm awake." He felt her soft touch on his cheek and everything went black.

Lucius woke with a start and looked around franticly for his wife.

"Darling…I'm right here. Are y-" Lucius grabbed her and pulled her as close as he could.

"Just a dream…Just a dream." He muttered to himself. Resting his chin on Narcissa's head he whispered. "Don't you leave me…Not now, not ever." He held her tighter. "Do you understand?"

"I don't plan on leaving any time soon." She looked up at him, a sad smile on her face. "I'm in no rush to go."

"I'm just…Scared…I'm scared, Narcissa." Narcissa sighed.

"All of our time is limited on this earth, Lucius. I don't plan on spending the rest of my life on earth trying to extend my visit. In the end, all we have to do is decide what to do with the time that is given to us." She gently traced a finger down her husband's face. "And I plan to spend all of my time with this family and with you." She smiled. "Besides, I'll never really be gone anyway."

"I just can't come to terms with the fact that I'll wake up one day and you won't be laying there beside me…It's all going to fast…" He pulled Narcissa closer, as if he was trying to shield her from the disease.

"Darling, just stop thinking about it. I' here now and that's all that matters." Lucius nodded and fell asleep, Narcissa in his arms. Narcissa lay awake because no matter what she said…She couldn't help but feel that her life was being rushed. And deep down she was scared too.

_Draco_

Draco smiled as a spun Irina around the room. He had not felt this happy, this complete in a long time. Her smile made his heart leap and stomach do flips, her laugh was like music to his ears. He loved her. Plain and simple. It had only been five months and he loved this girl. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Bringing her close, Draco swayed back and forth to the slow, sweet sound of a cello.

"When are you going to move in with me?" he whispered into her ear.

Irina frowned. "We've only been together for five months, Draco. Isn't that a bit rushed?"

"Well…My opinion is, when you love someone, it doesn't matter how long you have been together. You just know. And I know I love you, Irina."

Irina pulled away and took Draco's hand, leading him over to a bench. She sighed. "Look, Draco. I won't deny that I have very strong feelings for you. But…I need more time…I mean, I have never felt like this before. I think we should take it slow and then, maybe after a year, I could move in with you and we can see about…" She paused. "Other things…"

Draco looked hurt. "But…I love you. Isn't that enough?"

Irina gently took his hand in hers. "It's not your love that I'm questioning, Draco." She sighed. "I've never been in a serious relationship like this and…I just want to take it slow…So neither of us gets hurt…I just don't want to rush into things." Draco nodded.

"I'll wait as long as you want." Irina smiled and kissed him. Draco smirked.

"But my mother wants to meet you." Irina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…Right after I told you not to rush you tell me that I should meet your mother! Did you listen to anything I had to say?" She laughed and slapped Draco's arm playfully.

"I was listing! It's just a friendly lunch with you, me, and my family. Nothing big. I promise." He smiled.

"Fine…But only because you're adorable." Draco smiled and kissed her. Irina felt her heart flutter. She couldn't deny it. She was in love.

-I really hope that was good! **PLEASE REVIEW!** It makes me so happy :3.—


	15. Get Out

_You always hurt the ones we love the most. For, no matter what we do or what we say, they will love you. At least, you would like to think so._

Deidre

_**Flashback**_

"_Look, Deidre. I'm worried about you…" Delphine looked down at her hands. She was, truly, worried about her friend. There had been so many rumors, so much talk about Deidre's promiscuous behavior. Deidre rolled her eyes and haughtily flicked her hair behind her shoulder. _

"_You sound like my mother. The two of you need to bugger off. Honestly, you're getting on my nerves." _

"_Look…" _

"_Now, you listen, Delphine. There is nothing wrong with my behavior. Mind your own business. Kay?"_

_Delphine's eyes flashed, hurt and angry. "Oh! Of course sleeping with the whole Slytherin qidditch team was appropriate behavior." She spat the words out. Deidre continued to file her nails, ignoring her friend._

"_Do you have any idea what people are calling you? What the staff thinks of you? Deidre, they're about to kick you out of Hogwarts!" Deidre's head shot up._

"_Just back off, Delphine! I know you're jealous of me but you just need to get over it!" Deidre looked up, her eyes narrowed. Delphine scowled._

"_I don't even know who you are anymore. You're just this slut….This haughty, selfish slut…Ruin your life, I don't care. I'm done with you." Delphine picked up her bag and walked away. Deidre had just lost her only friend._

_**End flashback**_

Deidre looked out the window of her room, thinking about Delphine. She was her first friend, her only friend and she had left. It made her feel empty like a part of her had died…Maybe Delphine was right. Maybe…No. She was jealous. Just jealous.

Shaking her head, Deidre began to focus her mind on other things, more important things. Like Stephen. He was perfect. A perfect boy. A perfect king. She wanted to be with him, to see the world with him, to be in his band with him. But father would never approve neither would mother or brother. Deidre rolled her eyes in disgust as she thought of her family.

They would never understand what she wanted, they would never understand her. With their old fashioned ways, it made her sick. Her father, always fawning over her mother as if she has a disease, as if she's some helpless little creature. Always bossing the family around, telling them all what to do, how they should live their lives. Absolutely disgusting.

But that would all be over. Stephen would be there and whisk her away into the fairy tale. No more family, no more school, just them and the band. A new life. Deidre couldn't wait.

"Deidre, come here." Her mother's voice cut through Deidre's thoughts. Her tone was odd….She sounded…Angry. No, her parents didn't get angry, they were weak. Sighing, Deidre left her place at the window and tromped down the stairs. Her parents were sitting in the library; Narcissa motioned for her to sit down.

"What?" Deidre snapped. Lucius' eyes darkened. Gently, he placed a paper on her lap.

'_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_We regret to inform you that you're child has been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to their unruly, promiscuous behavior we feel that they are a bad influence on the other students, a distraction to learning, and a bad representation of the establishment. Please, note that your student will no longer be allowed in Hogwarts and all of their previous class information will be erased from the system. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall'_

Though it hurt, Deidre shrugged it off. "So?" She asked. Lucius stood, his fist clenched.

"So? SO? You have disgraced this family, wasted our time and money, and successfully have ruined your chances of doing anything with your life and all you can say is SO!"

Deidre crossed her legs and examined her nails. "Pretty much."

Lucius took a deep breath. "Do you even care?"

Deidre didn't bother to look up. "Honestly, why should I care about disgracing the family? You already did that for us." She snapped.

"Do not use that tone with me." Lucius growled.

"Oh! I'm so terrified! What are you going to do? Curse me? I wouldn't be surprised. That's all you're good for anyway." All of her anger was coming out. The anger at losing her best friend, of being a Malfoy, of being expelled, all of it was coming out onto her parents. Like it always did.

"Deidre, I do not understand your behavior. What happened to my sweet Deidre? What happened to my baby? I would like her to come back…" Narcissa's voice was quiet.

"You want me to be just like you. I want to be nothing like you! You are weak, mother. You let father do everything for you, you can't do anything for yourself. Why would I want that? I changed for the better! You're holding me back from everything and I am so sick of you, of all of you! I HATE YOU!"

Lucius had reached his breaking point. He turned and faced Deidre. "After all of this, after all that you have done to us, I think I just might hate you too, Deidre. I don't know who you are anymore. Your mother and I have tried everything; we have done everything for you. But now, this is the last straw. I am done. I AM DONE WITH YOU!"

Deidre stopped. Had he just said that? He said he hated her. He hated her. She turned to her mother. Narcissa lifted her gaze to her daughter.

"No Deidre, I was trying to protect you from becoming me." She stood, slowly, and looked away from her daughter. "You can go. I won't stop you. Go." Her head shot up, her eyes emotionless. "Get out."

And that was just what Deidre did.


	16. A Good Dog

-Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews . Please, enjoy. P.s I am going to try and update every Wednesday! —

_A good husband is like a good dog. He wants you to feed him, he wants you to love him, he plays with the kids and makes a mess all over the house. Always a quiet and good listener, he cowers when you scold him and sleeps on the couch when you kick him out of the bed. He won't accept that you're not going to live forever and he'll sit by the door, waiting for you to come home. Because he's the dog and you're the master and he doesn't know what he'll do without you. _

_Lucius_

"You kicked her out? What do you mean you kicked her out? What the bloody fucking hell, Mum? What happened to your mothering instincts?" Lucius narrowed his eyes, his voice was sharp.

"Do not speak to your mother like that, or you just might get a wakeup call. Your sister did." He was done. He was done playing games, done.

Draco quieted immediately, a shocked look on his face. Irina entered the room, tea in hand. Lucius smiled at her as she handed him his cup. He loved his daughter in law. Maybe even more than his real daughter. Lucius shock his head. He had no right to think like that. Deidre would always be his baby, no matter what she said or what she did to him, she will always be his little pumpkin. Always.

Irina spoke up. "I think they did the right thing. I mean, her behavior was unacceptable. I think this will be good for her, Draco. She'll learn that you can't go through life treating people like that. It's tough but it's what she needs." Irina smiled and squeezed her fiancés hand. Draco was quiet for a second. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. I see your point…" Irina kissed him on his cheek. Lucius smirked. His son was a dog and Irina was his master. Draco would sit there, begging for any sort of praise. Honestly, if the boy was like a bloody golden retriever, wagging his tail at any sort of attention. 'Who am I to talk?' Lucius thought. 'I'm just as bad.' Still smiling Lucius turned to look at his master. His smile was quickly wiped away.

The cancer had progressed to stage four; though she would not admit it but, Lucius knew she was miserable. The treatment was intense same as the cancer. But Narcissa didn't complain. She tried so hard to act unfazed, and unafraid. But Lucius knew better…He knew better. Lucius grasped his wife's hand. She smiled at him affectionately. She was still there. She was still his Cissa. Looking into her eyes, Lucius found himself chanting inside his head. 'She'll be fine. She'll be fine. She'll be fine.' But what if she wasn't? What if this was it? He wouldn't know what to do with himself. Shaking his head, Lucius listened to his wife gush about the wedding.

"Oh, you must have it here! The trees are so beautiful in the fall." Irina smiled at her mother in law and smoothed over her dress, showing off her growing baby bump. Lucius found himself smiling again. He was to be a grandfather, granted it was a bit unorthodox to have the child before you were married but who really cares? He continued to listen.

"I would love to, you know that Narcissa , but the doctor says that this little one won't be out until late January. I don't want to waddle all the way down the aisle." Narcissa laughed.

"Of course not, dear. Do you know the sex yet?" Irina shook her head.

"We want to keep it a surprise." Irina looked at Draco and grinned.

Lucius saw Narcissa smirking out of the corner of his eye. "Just be careful, dear. Malfoy men aren't very good at waiting." Lucius groaned.

"I just wanted to know…It's not like I told you…I just asked the healer to tell me…" Narcissa chuckled.

"No, you didn't tell me but I think when I heard you scream 'Yes! I'm saved!' It was a dead giveaway." Narcissa sniggered and began to clear the table, taking the dishes into the kitchen. Lucius rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide his smile. It had been a while since Narcissa had laughed.

"And this was the man who said patience was a virtue." Draco tisked playfully at his father.

"Oh, shove it. You-" There was a loud crash from the kitchen as dishes dropped to the floor.

_At St. Mungo's._

"Terminal?" Lucius refused to believe this. "What do you mean?" Healer O'Connor sighed.

"I mean terminal. I would say she's got about two more years…By the looks of the prognosis, anyway." He put his hand on Lucius' shoulder.

"What do we do?" Lucius' voice was quiet. Healer O'Connor smiled, sadly.

"Nothing. Treat it as if nothing is different."

"Everything is different!" Lucius snapped.

"Look, I doubt Narcissa wants to be reminded that her days are limited…She knows…And she knows it hurts you…But she's being strong and you need to step up and be strong as well." With a final pat on the back, O'Connor left. Lucius sighed and entered the examination room. Narcissa sat on the edge of the bench, a far off look in her eye. She looked up.

"Lucius…Did he tell you?" Lucius nodded stiffly. Narcissa looked down. He sat, pulling her onto his lap.

"Terminal…Huh." She said, her voice strained.

"Over my dead body…" Lucius growled. He wouldn't believe it. Not possible.

Narcissa turned his head to face her. Smiling, she gently stroked his cheek. "No, sweetheart. Over mine."

-You knew it was coming…Please don't kill me…Heh…Heh…**REVIEW**!-


	17. What a Wonderful World

-Sorry for the terminal diagnosis, but that's my plan and I'm sticking to it . Anyways, my 15th birthday is coming up so, I'll probably be busy with family stuff and I might be a bit late on updating, it really depends. Anyways, this chapter is, hopefully, going to be more upbeat and happy! Please, enjoy :D.—

_Draco_

'_You're gone, gone, gone away; I watched you disappear._

_All that's left is a ghost of you. _

_Now we're torn, torn, torn apart; there's nothing we can do._

_Just let me go, we'll meet again soon._

_Now, wait, wait, wait for me; please hang around._

_I'll see you when I fall asleep._

_Hey!_

_Don't listen to a word I say._

_Hey!_

_The screams all sound the same._

_Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore…'_

"And that was a snippet of 'Little Talks' by 'Dark Secrets'! Here with me is the band themselves!" The lively, muggle, announcer turned to the band, a bright smile plastered onto her face. "Now, tell me, Stephen. What was the inspiration for this song?"

A slim looking boy, with dark hair and bright hazel eyes cleared his throat and calmly answered. "Well, Dee was the one who wrote it…She could probably explain it better than I can…" The announcer turned to Deidre.

Deidre snuggled closer to the Stephen boy as she spoke. "Well, the main inspiration was my parents. We never really were on the same page; in my eyes, they were always holding me back and I thought them to be lying hypocrites, I was wrong. I just wanted to be so different from them and it kind of turned me into a little monster… Anyways, I finally pushed my parents to the limit and they kicked me out." She sighed. "I guess this song is really about me moving on and becoming a new person but there is still a small part of me that misses them but I really know that we're torn apart and there's not much I can do. I do miss them and I want to let them know that I've changed and I want them to…Wait for me."

The announcer nodded. "I'm sure they're very proud of you." She smiled. "Now about your tour, will you-"

Draco turned off the T.V set and sat down. She missed them…Huh. Maybe the girl had changed. He hoped so…He missed her too. It would bring some hope to the family…Merlin knows they need it. Hopefully Deidre decided to make contact before mother…No, today was his wedding day. He was not going to think about…That. Shaking his head, Draco began to pace the guest room. This was it, the day. Probably the happiest day of his life…Well, second happiest.

The first had to be the birth of his Scorpius. That was a good day, a very good day. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect son, or a more perfect wife, or job, or family. His life was damned near perfect. Damned near…He looked out the window and saw his mother playing with his little boy, a look of pure love and admiration was in his son's eyes. _'Perfect if you weren't terminal, mum…'_ He thought. '_Shut up, Draco. She's strong. She'll hold up. It'll be fine. Just fine…'_ Before he could worry anymore about his mother's failing health, the door opened and his best man stepped in.

"It's time. You ready for this?" Neville said, a grin plastered onto his face.

"I've been ready." Draco smoothed out his suit.

"Then, let's get on with it, Malfoy!" Neville lead his friend to the alter, both of them grinning like idiots.

As he stood, waiting for Irina to walk down the aisle, Draco couldn't help but feel emotional. She was going to be his, and his forever. He looked over to where his mother and father were sitting, little Scorpius perched happily on Narcissa's lap, smiling at his Papa Lulu. _'If only forever was longer…' _He thought silently. Shaking his head, he cleared his mind of those thoughts. Looking at his family again, he saw something. He pictured himself and Irina in his parents place, sitting, watching their child grow up. Living out their final days, still as in love as ever. And for a moment it didn't matter that his mother was terminal, she was happy, just happy and Draco wished he would be the same when his day came.

The wind blew through the trees and the sweet sound of a cello rang out across the field. Draco looked straight ahead, waiting, watching. He saw his Irina, walking towards him, as beautiful as ever. It was time to exchange their vows.

Draco pulled out his hand written vows and began to read. "I promise to love you, forever and even longer. I promise to speak no lies and tell all truths, no matter how unpleasant. I promise to make you smile and to be there, always. I promise to take my turn in changing the baby and to get up when he cries." Everyone laughed. "I promise to be the best that I can be." He took a breath. "I will never stop loving you. That's not a promise, it's a fact." He slipped the brilliant diamond onto her finger.

Irina looked up at him, happy tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. She cleared he throat. "I promise to be yours and only yours. I promise to be with you, every step of the way until there are no more steps to follow. I promise to be your shoulder to cry on and a wise voice to listen to. I promise watch quidditch with you and not complain." Again, the audience laughed. "I promise to live up to all of these promises. You have given me all that I could wish for so, I promise to do the same and even more." Both smiling, they sealed their vows with a kiss.

_**The reception dinner**_

_Lucius/ Draco_

Lucius tapped his champagne glass, lightly, with his wand. It was time for him to give his speech. Slightly nervous, he cleared his throat. "Well, I believe it's time for me to make a speech…I can't promise that it will be very good…Those of you who know me, know that I am not a…People person." There were a few scattered chuckles. "However, I am a family man and family, will always will be the most important thing to me." He paused. "This family has been through tough times…" He stole a glance at his Narcissa. "And there are more to come…But, through it all, we have remained a family and a damn good one at that." He paused again. "But this family would not be complete without Irina. Narcissa and I could not be more blessed to have her as our daughter in law and I could not be more happy to, officially, welcome her into our family." There was a loud applause. Lucius smiled. "It's time for the traditional first dance."

A soft melody began to play as Draco and Irina walked to the middle of the floor. Draco placed his hand on Irina's back and glided her across the floor. It caught him off guard when he heard his mother's sweet voice begin to sing.

" _I see trees of green, _

_Red roses to_

_I see them bloom_

_For me and you_

_And I think to myself,_

_What a wonderful world._

_I see skies of blue,_

_And clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day _

_And the dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world…"_

Draco smiled. What a wonderful world, indeed.

-I had such a great time writing this chapter! The songs referenced were 'Little Talks' by Of Monsters and Men, for Deidre's band's song and 'What a Wonderful World' by Louis Armstrong. They're both wonderful songs and I think if you listen to them during the story they enhance it! I don't know, maybe it's just me . **PLEASE REVIEW**!-


	18. Time

**(**Muwhaha! I'm back . I hope you like this chapter! Please, enjoy! Oh, P.s: The first part is from Scorpius' perspective. Just keep in mind that the kid is two so, his outlook on life is pretty…interesting. Haha! **)**

_ Time never seems to go just the right speed. Some things go too fast. Others too slow. Time won't slow down or speed up for you. Whether it be too much or too little, make the most of what time is given too you. _

_**Two Years later**_

_Scorpius (A very dizzying perspective. Bear with me, this kid has one active mind…)_

It was time, time for Scorpius' big day! For, two years old was a big deal. He was going to be just like Daddy and Papa Lulu, a big boy. And when you're a big boy you get things! Mommy had told him that he would get anything he wanted, now that he was growing up.

And little Scorpius wanted everything the other 'big boys'-Papa Lulu and Daddy- had. A giant house, filled with toys and pets, a whole shed full of brooms, a big lake to swim in, and a pretty girl to sit right by his side. _'A pretty girl just like Mommy and Nana Nara.' _He thought, excitedly. He was going to get everything he wanted. After all, he was a big boy and big boys always get what they want.

_Lucius_

"Come on, darling. Just one more piece, please!" He had been on that diet for five bloody years now and his health was as good as ever. But the damn woman would not give up! All he wanted was one more piece of cake…He couldn't die from cake.

Narcissa laughed, smacking his hand away. "No, Lucius! You've had three pieces already. I can practically see your blood pressure rising." Lucius smiled, it was always nice to see her laugh once in a while. Things had been hard the past two years.

With countless visits to the doctor, painful treatments, and a terminal diagnosis, his wife didn't have much to laugh about. But she still did, though it was rare, she did and it was enough. Grinning, Lucius pulled her close. The pair swayed to the soft music playing in the kitchen. Lucius sang along quietly in his wife's ear.

"_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

_When you kiss me heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes _

_I see la vie en rose_

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

_And when you speak _

_Angels sing from above_

_Every day words seem to turn into love songs_

_Give your heart and soul to me _

_And life will always be la vie en rose"_

The song was coming to an end. The couple continued to sway back and forth. _'This just feels so right.' _Lucius thought. He spun Narcissa around as she came to a stop he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss this, Cissa" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Me too, darling…Me too." They were quiet. Lucius spoke again.

"Are you scared?" Narcissa said nothing. After a long moment of silence she nodded. Lucius kissed the top of her head and held her closer.

"I'm not scared to go, Lucius…I…I'm scared to hurt you…" She ran a hand through his hair. "I'm scared to leave you; I'm scared to break your heart…" Lucius could feel her shaking in his arms.

"Will you let me know…When it's time?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Is it time?"

"Not yet, dearest."

"Soon?" He felt her kiss his cheek.

"Soon…But not too soon." She whispered. The couple turned when they heard little footsteps patter down the hallway.

"NARA!" Scorpius ran into Narcissa's outstretched arms.

"There's the birthday boy!" Narcissa hugged her grandson close. He giggled.

"I'm a big boy today, right, Nara?"

"Or course, a very big boy." Narcissa smiled and stroked Scorpius' cheek. He turned to Lucius.

"Just like you, Right, Lulu?"

Lucius smiled and ruffled Scorpius' hair. "Just like me."

The boy grinned. "Where's my house?"

_**After the party **_

_Irina_

After little Scorpius got over the initial shock of not receiving all of his 'big boy' wishes, the boy was easily pacified by his new toy broom stick and mountains of candy.

Irina smiled to herself. He was such an odd child. Wanting a house and wife at the tender age of two, eager to spend hours on end with his grandparents, and as sweet as can be. She couldn't love her boy more.

Moving to stand behind Narcissa, Irina watched as the two Malfoy men chased little Scorpius, trying to get him ready for bed.

"Entertaining, isn't it?" She heard her mother in law say.

"You know it." Irina sighed, wistfully. "They grow up so fast."

Narcissa nodded. "But they'll always need you. No matter what." Irina nodded.

"Have you heard from Deidre?" Narcissa shook her head, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Irina squeezed her hand, reassuringly. "She'll come back. Sooner or later."

Narcissa smiled. "I know you're right." There was loud splash from upstairs as well as cries of distress from Draco and Lucius. Narcissa shook her head and rose, slowly, but gracefully. "I should assist. Before the flood the house."

"You should rest, Narcissa…You're not well." Worry tainted her voice.

Narcissa waived her off. "No need for a fuss, dear. Go on and enjoy yourself!" Narcissa made her way upstairs.

Irina poured herself a glass of wine as she studied the old books on the shelves. She noticed a light blue, cloth bound book, sitting atop Narcissa's writing desk. Across the top, in gold elegant script, the word _'Memories'_ was written. Irina began to flip through. She smiled.

So may lovely pictures. It seemed that with each flip of a page Irina began to learn more and more about her in laws. Lucius was captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. Narcissa was top of her class. They were voted most attractive couple. _'No surprise there.'_ She thought. They graduated both at the top of their class, though, Narcissa's OWL and NEWT scores were higher than Lucius'.

Finally she came across their wedding photo. _'They haven't aged a day.' _She thought. She continued to flip through, each photo bringing a smile to her face. She stopped. It was a photo of Narcissa sitting in the rocking chair but the window, holding a baby Deidre, smiling and waving. Irina ran a hand over the photo, smiling sadly to herself.

There was a tap at the window. _'Strange…Who could be writing at this hour?'_ Irina took the letter and watched the owl fly off into the distance. The letter was addressed to The Malfoy Family. Shrugging, she opened it. She was, after all, a Malfoy.

'_Dear Malfoys,_

_I am writing urgently. Your presence is required at St. Mungo's hospital for the birth of your newest grandchild. Your daughter, Deidre, has requested for her mother numerous times. We humbly request that you make haste._

_Sincerely,_

_Healer McLane.' _

**(**I hope you like! The song used in this chapter was 'La vie en rose' by Louis Armstrong. Oh, just in case you were wondering, here are the ages of each character.

Lucius: 56

Narcissa: 53

Draco: 34

Irina: 33

Deidre: 16

Scorpius: 2

**PLEASE REVIEW! ****)**


	19. Meet the Parents

-**PLEASE READ** **THIS A/N:** Well, this story is coming to an end! Only three more chapters to go…I think. Anyways, I am thinking about doing a prequel to the 'To Begin Again' series focused solely on Lucius and Narcissa, starting from their Hogwarts days and ending when Lucius is sent to Azkaban after the prophecy fiasco in Order of the Phoenix. I am, however, unsure about continuing. I fell that I might have stretched this series limit and lost the interest of many readers. So, I would love your opinions on the matter :D. Also, I deleted the chapters where Deidre made up with her family. That wasn't the way I wanted the story to go and I really wanted their participation as Death Eaters to be the real reason as to why she was so cruel to her parents and brother. Well, I will stop rambling! Please, enjoy!—

_Everything. Every single thing I do, is for you. And I do it all because I love you. So, please excuse me and try to understand, as I beat the living hell out of that ass you call a 'boyfriend'._

_Narcissa_

Quickly, the Malfoy family walked into the waiting area. Narcissa stole a glance at Lucius' face. He had been in a silent, but, in an uncontrollable rage since they had rushed out of the Manor. It was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose. Draco wasn't any better, though, he was more likely to behave. She could only pray that her boys would hold their tempers, and that she could do the same.

"Are you the Malfoys?" A stern looking healer asked. Lucius nodded stiffly as did Draco. Narcissa rolled her eyes at the pair and smiled briefly at the man. The healer took a few notes and turned, motioning for them to follow.

As they walked, Narcissa grabbed her husband and son's hands. She stood in the middle, trying desperately trying to calm her enraged men. For a moment it seemed to be working…But that all changed in a matter of seconds.

They stopped at the end of the hall in front of a large, wooden door. The sign next to it titled, 'Maternity Ward.' The healer cleared his throat. "Your daughter is down the hall and to your left. I will be back to assist soon. If anything goes wrong, tell the nurse at the desk that you request Healer McLane." Narcissa nodded. McLane opened the door and walked briskly in the opposite direction.

It was a surprisingly quiet ward, peaceful even. Narcissa silently wished that this calming atmosphere would have an effect on Lucius. But from the look in his face, it did not. A young boy, eighteen at the oldest, was pacing at the door, wringing his hands nervously. He looked up upon seeing the Malfoys and tentatively walked forward.

"You must be Dee's mum…It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Before Narcissa could even blink, Lucius was in front of her, blocking her from view. The boy shrunk back. At six six and two hundred pounds of muscle, Lucius Malfoy was a very intimidating man. Narcissa gulped. This would not end well.

"Are you Stephen?" Lucius growled, his voice deadly calm.

"Yes sir…"

"And you're the father?"

"Yes sir…"

Lucius sighed, brushed off his coat and, without warning, punched Stephen right in the jaw. Narcissa was in shock._ Muggle_ fighting. He was resorting to _muggle _fighting. Oh, bloody hell.

"Lucius Abaraxas Malfoy!" She shouted. Draco cut her off.

"Mum, Deidre needs you. I'll deal with father, you just get in there." Narcissa nodded and walked into the room, silently wishing that Lucius would get in one more good punch…

"Mum…" Narcissa couldn't breathe. Three years. Three long, long, years without seeing her daughter. Her baby had grown up. She had grown up so fast. God she had missed her.

"Deidre…" Narcissa ran to her side and grasped her daughter's hand. Tears ran down their faces.

"I…I'm so sorry, mum…I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh…Shhh…It's alright, we forgave you a long time ago, darling." Narcissa ran a hand gently down her daughter's face.

"I'm scared…" Deidre whimpered.

"Shhh…I'm here, darling, mummy's here."

_Lucius_

Lucius glared at the young boy sitting across from him. How could this have happened? Deidre wasn't even an adult and yet she's having a child! They weren't even married! Would they be able to support a family? Do they have a house? Have they bought necessary baby equipment? Do they even know how to take care of a baby? He ran a hand across his face. _"Well I'm not helping anything by beating on the boy…"_ He thought. _"I should talk to him…" _He cleared his throat.

"Draco, will you excuse us for a moment?" Draco raised his eye brows.

"Father…"

"Just leave, Draco." Lucius snapped. Draco rolled his eyes and left the waiting room. Lucius turned to Stephen.

"I do apologize about your face…" Lucius shifted awkwardly in his chair.

"S'alright…" Stephen, mumbled.

There was a long pause.

"What is your plan, boy?" Lucius finally said.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean what's your plan with my daughter? What's your plan for this child? What are you going to do?"

"I…I don't know."

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "You don't know?" He growled.

"I mean…I just…I…." Stephen went silent. Lucius leaned forward in his chair.

"I can tell you this, boy. You're going to have to do a lot better than _'I don't know'_ if you want to date my daughter." Just then Healer McLane stepped in.

"It's a girl." He said, a hint of a smile crossing his serious features. Lucius' rage disappeared. He couldn't help but smile. A girl. Another, perfect girl. He stood to enter the room, along with Stephen.

There was his baby girl, his little pumpkin, holding her own child. Deidre looked so much like her mother, no longer having the wild curly hair, tan skin, or hazel eyes. She was back to the old Deidre, the real Deidre. And the way that she looked at that child, the way her eyes lit up, mimicked her mother exactly. Deidre motioned for her father to come closer, happy tears rolling down her face.

The little girl was precious. With dark hair, and big blue eyes that mirrored her mother's and grandmother's. "I want you and mum to name her…"Deidre said, gently handing Narcissa the baby.

Lucius looked to his wife. "What do you think, dear?" Narcissa smiled.

"Josette." She said, smiling. "Josette Marie Malfoy." Lucius nodded. His mother's name. They both looked to Deidre and Stephen. Deidre smiled.

"Josette…It's perfect." Stephen nodded.

"It suits her."

Lucius nodded and looked down at the small child again. He could feel that somehow, from somewhere, his mother was looking down on him.

-Well, I hope you like! **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **Thanks :3.-


	20. When It's TIme

-Thank you to Offwithyourhead00 and Anonymous (Whoever you are!) For reviewing and giving their opinion on my idea for the prequel :D. It was enough to inspire me and I have decided to go through with it. Please, enjoy this chapter. P.s Cheer conditioning starts soon, it may cause a slight delay. Sorry! –

_Come up to meet you_

_Tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_And tell you I set you apart…_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start…_

_And tell me you love me _

_Come back and haunt me_

_Oh, I rush to the start…_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start._

_*Snippets of lyrics from the song The Scientist by Coldplay*_

_ Stephen_

Stephen sat in the dark hospital room, silently watching his girls sleep. _'What's your plan with my daughter? What's your plan for this child? What are you going to do?'_ Lucius' words rang in his head. What was he going to do? What was his plan? Shaking his head, he looked at the pair again.

'_Well, I'm not going to run away.'_ Stephen thought. But what could he give them? He was out of a job, out of money, out of everything worth having. He was nothing but a screw up…Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, thinking over all of his bad decisions.

"You could've made something for yourself…For your family…but no; you had to run off and join a band and, on top of that, drag Deidre into it to! Because you're a genius, Stephen! Just a bloody, fucking, genius." Stephen grumbled in frustration.

That stupid, stupid band…Deidre and Stephen had spent months writing every lyric and note to fifty songs. The songs were a hit as was Dark Secrets. Everything was perfect. Then, it all turned sour. Once Dark Secrets had gotten fifty hit songs written they had no need for Deidre or Stephen. So, the pair was kicked out and Dark Secrets continued to real in the money off of Deidre and Stephen's work. It was a failure…Just like him.

Stephen shook his head. There was no need to think like that. He needed to be positive. Yes, he made some mistakes, but having Josette was not going to be one of them. He was done being a screw up, done being a failure. He was ready to work hard. Ready to start over. Quietly, Stephen shut the door to the hospital room, in search of Deidre's father.

There he was, sitting in the waiting room, as intimidating as ever. Stephen gulped and strode towards him, trying not to think about the punch he had received earlier.

"Sir…" Lucius looked up, eyebrows raised.

"Stephen."

"I-" Stephen cleared his throat. "I have a plan now."

Lucius straightened up. "Oh?"

"Yes, but I'm going to need your help…"

"Go on."

"We need a place to stay…I just can't afford to buy a house yet…" Lucius' face hardened. Stephen continued. "Look, if I were you I would never want my kid to be involved with me…But, right now I'm all Deidre has. I promise, I'm going to work as hard as I can to take care of her. I would never dream of doing anything less…" Lucius was silent. Stephen spoke again, his voice pleading. "Just give me a chance…Everyone deserves a second chance. You, of all people, should understand…"

This seemed to strike a chord with Lucius. Slowly he nodded. "Alright. You may stay with us…" He held up a hand before Stephen could say anything. "On one condition."

"Anything."

"You marry my daughter."

Stephen smiled. "No problem, sir."

_**One Month Later**_

_Deidre_

Life had taken a new turn for Deidre. Nothing had gone according to plan. But, having a loving, supportive fiancé, wonderful family, giant house, and beautiful daughter was a better plan anyway. Though, it was strange, being back home again. Her whole life all she wanted to do was leave, to get out. And once she got out all she wanted to do was come back. And now that she was back, everything seemed so different, so much better. The smell, the rooms, even the paintings but most of all, her family. Once she left home, Deidre realized how wrong she had been about her parents, about her brother. They had done nothing wrong…And she had done everything wrong… This was her chance to be a daughter. Her chance to be thankful for all of the things her parents had done for her. It would've been perfect. If only she'd come home sooner.

Her mother was dying…Dying. _"If only I'd had the courage to say I was sorry…This wouldn't have happened…We would've had so much more time…If only I could start over and be the daughter she deserves…"_ She thought. Shaking her head, Deidre made her way to her mother's room.

Slowly, she opened the door . Narcissa looked so frail, so helpless. Deidre swallowed, hard and climbed in, lying beside her mother.

"What time is it?" Narcissa's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Seven in the morning." Deidre heard her mother chuckle softly.

"You're up early."

"I think you know why."

Narcissa rolled over and pulled her daughter close. "You'll get used to it, darling."

Deidre felt her mother's hands shake as they stroked her hair, she was weak. "Mum…" Deidre's resolve broke and the tears began to fall. "I'm so sorry…I should have never left you. I-I was horrible to you…I was horrible to this family…I never appreciated you…And I should've…Because I love you…I love you so much and…I-I didn't tell you that enough and…I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh…I know, Deidre. I know you love me and I know you appreciate me. And I treasure that."

Deidre buried her face in Narcissa's chest. "I don't want you to go, mum…Please…Don't go. I need you. I need you here with me…"

"I'll always be with you. No matter what." She kissed the top of Deidre's head, as if she was a child again.

"It's just so hard…"

"No one ever said it was going to be easy, darling."

Deidre sat up and wiped her eyes. She looked into her mother's face. "I'm going to miss you…"

Narcissa smiled. "Oh, darling" She touched her daughter's cheek. "I'm going to miss you too."

Deidre looked down. "Is there anything I can do?" Narcissa nodded, her face paler then before.

"Hand me that parchment and quill." Deidre nodded and watched as her mother gracefully scrawled something onto the piece of paper.

"Send that to your father, please." Narcissa smiled and took a deep breath. Deidre nodded and squeezed her mother's hand. As she made her way out of the room, she heard Narcissa's voice call.

"Oh and Deidre." Deidre smiled and turned to face her mother and for the first time, true sadness shone on Narcissa's face.

"Take care of him…While I'm away." She smiled, sadly.

Deidre nodded. "I will. I promise." Narcissa nodded and Deidre left the room.

Deidre watched the owl fly away, unaware that just one simple letter would change the Malfoy family's lives forever.

_Lucius,_

_It's time._

_ Love,_

_ Your Cissa_

_-_Well, two more chapters and an Epilogue! **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :D -**


	21. Some Place Beautiful

_Thomas Edison's last words were 'It's very beautiful over there.' I don't know where there is, but I believe it's somewhere, and I hope it's beautiful_.

_-John Green: __Looking for Alaska _

Irina

"Sweetheart, wake up. We need to go and see Lulu and Nara…Come on, hurry up." Irina attempted to wake her son, her mind reeling. How was she going to explain this…The boy was only two! He couldn't possibly understand. Even she couldn't wrap her mind around it. Rubbing his eyes, Scorpius sat up.

"Why so early Mamma?" He yawned.

"_Oh god, how am I supposed to do this?"_ Irina thought. "We…We just need to go, baby." She said. Scorpius tilted his head but asked no more questions as his mother pulled him out of his crib. Irina sighed; she was in the clear…For now.

Quickly, she began to dress Scorpius. Nodding here and there as he babbled about, not listening to a word he was saying. _"Draco, where the hell are you?" _She thought, impatiently.

"I had a dream last night." Scorpius looked up at her as she brushed his soft, flaxen, hair.

"Did you now." Irina muttered, distractedly.

"Mhm. Daddy was in it." He looked down smiling.

Irina continued. "Oh?"

"Mhm. He wore a really silly hat. And did a funny dance."

"That's nice." She pulled a soft sweater over his head.

A disappointed look crossed Scorpius' face. "Mamma?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Why aren't you laughing?"

Irina sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Because…Today's not a very laughy day…"

Scorpius tilted his head to the side. "Why not?"

"Because we have to…" Irina paused and thought a moment. "Because we have to say goodbye to Nara today…"

"Where's she goin' mama?"

"…To sleep, baby. She's going to sleep." Irina bit on her lip, trying to stop the tears from coming.

"Won't she wake up?"  
"No, baby…She's going to stay asleep. For a very, very long time."

Scorpius was silent, his eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "Why does she have to sleep for so long?"

Irina pulled him onto her lap. "Because, baby. She's very tired and very sick…There comes a time in everyone's life when they just need to go to sleep. And we have to let them. So we say goodbye."

Scorpius leaned his head on his mother's shoulder. "I don't wanna say goodbye, mamma…"

Irina kissed the top of his head. "I know, baby. I don't want to either." The heavy foot falls of her husband sounded through the house. Scorpius perked up when he saw Draco standing in the doorway.

"Daddy!" He jumped off of his mother's lap and ran into his fathers' arms. Draco scooped him up.

"Hey, kiddo." Draco looked to his wife, deep sadness seeping through his eyes.

"You okay?" Irina mouthed. Draco shook his head and held Scorpius tighter. Irina stood and walked over to her boys. Grabbing Draco's hand she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco leaned his head on her shoulder. "And I you." Irina sighed. She needed to be strong.

_Narcissa_

Narcissa lay there, tired, yet peaceful. Her family around her. Draco, on her other side, trying to come to terms with what was happening. Irina, standing loyally beside her husband, looking just as torn as he did. Deidre, holding Josette, tears in her eyes, her head resting on Stephen's shoulder. Scorpius, sweet Scorpius, lying right beside his Nara, his head resting on her slowly rising and falling chest. Last, but not least. Lucius, kneeling beside her, holding her hand to his mouth, his eyes never leaving her, his mouth not uttering any words, his eyes telling everything.

Thirty five years of marriage. And she could not picture her life with anyone else. Just him, just her Lucius. She smiled weakly, thinking of all of the good times she had spent with him. Of what a wonderful life she'd had. But now it was time for that life to be over. It was time to rest. She would miss her family. Though, she would admire them from afar, send them guidance if they called and let them know that she was there if they missed her. For, she could not have been more blessed when it came to family. It saved her. Her love for her family had saved her, had saved them.

She turned to look at Lucius. He brought his ear to her lips, still holding onto her hand as if it would keep her with him longer. "Don't cry for me, darling…Don't cry, my brave…brave man." She smiled softly. He kissed her hand and looked into her ice blue eyes. "Thank you for everything, Lucius. Thank you for making my life…wonderful." Narcissa's eyes began to dim, everything was slowly fading out. She heard Lucius' voice.

"I love you, Cissa."

Everything faded out except a small ray of light, shining through the window. _"I'm going to some place beautiful."_ Narcissa thought. Everything became quiet and still as she breathed her last breath, and her heart gave its last beat. Her hand went limp in Lucius' and her eyes shut. A small, permanent smile spreading across her features.

Scorpius snuggled closer to her body his little voice barely audible. "Is Nara sleeping?"

Lucius stroked her hand and whispered, quietly. "Yes, Nara's sleeping."

And she was. She was sleeping in some place beautiful.

-Well….I cried while writing this chapter…Bittersweet tears of course! I hope you felt it was a good ending… Anyways, next chapter is the funeral and then the Epilogue...Or I might just to the epilogue…I dunno! Anyways, **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! **For some reason I've not been inspired to write that much…But, reviews would surly help! Until, next time! **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! REVIEW!-**


	22. Goodbye

_So we must say Goodbye, my darling._

_And go, as lovers go, forever;_

_Tonight remains, to pack and fix on labels_

_And make an end of lying down together._

_-Alun Lewis_

_Lucius _

Many people came and went, passing on condolences, remembering fond memories, and tasting the bitter taste of loss. Not too many, Lucius noted. It was small, small and personal, with little fuss; just how she liked it.

"_Don't cry for me, darling…Don't cry, my brave…brave man."_ Narcissa had said. Brave. Brave she had called him. He wasn't brave enough to face this. Not this…How could you love someone so much and they leave you like this? He felt so…_"Scared…That's what I am, Cissa. I'm not brave I'm terrified…What am I going to do without you here?"_ He thought. She was his life, his other half. And how can a man live with half a heart?

He looked to the casket, surrounded by flowers, narcissus flowers. Those beautiful, kind, and fragile flowers; all surrounding a beautiful, kind, and fragile woman. She looked so peaceful, so quiet, that last little smile still playing on her lips. He slipped his hand over hers, brushing his thumb across it. Looking at her, touching her, missing her, and mourning for her was all too much. Too much…Too much. He turned to Draco.

"I need a moment." Without waiting for a reply, Lucius left.

Slowly, he walked through the gardens. It was her favorite place, a beautiful place. Everything reminded him of her, every ray of sun, every flower, everything. He lowered himself on a bench, underneath the cherry tree, her cherry tree. He let the tears fall, his shoulders racked with sobs, sobs of a broken man, of half a man.

"I thought I told you not to cry." It was her, her voice. Lucius lifted his head, too scared to look, terrified that she wouldn't be there, that it was all in his head. He felt a cool hand cover his. Hesitantly, he turned and there she was. His Cissa.

"Cissa?" He said his voice barely above a whisper. She nodded. He turned away. "It's not real…You're not here." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I never really left."

"Yes you did…I saw you leave. You're dead, Cissa. You're gone." Lucius muttered, darkly.

"Yes, darling. My body is dead, my body is gone. But we are more than just our bodies. I'm still here." She kissed his cheek. "I'll always be here."

Lucius was silent. She was trying to tell him something… "What are you trying to say, Cissa?"

She sighed. "You have so much time, Lucius. So many things to do…So many things to see. Just because I've moved on doesn't mean your life stops." She paused. "I've lived my life. Go on and live yours."

"I can't do that…Not without you."

"I'll be with you every step of the way." She touched her hand to his chest. "In here."

Lucius closed his eyes. "I love you, Narcissa. I love you with all of my heart." And though he heard nothing, he knew she loved him too.

_The Speech_

Lucius cleared his throat. All eyes were on him. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"They say…That when someone loses a limb, it takes them years to truly accept that that limb isn't there anymore. And we all know that Narcissa was a part of us, worth more than any limb, a part that still lives on in the dearest places on our hearts. This feeling of loss is a hard one to stomach…And hard to accept. It's something that will never truly go away. But Narcissa would not have wanted us to live in the grief and sadness; she would want us to remember her with smiles on our faces not tears in our eyes. Though today marks the end of one life, ours still go on. And know that she is watching us every step of the way. So, for now…We say goodbye. But in our hearts, it's really not goodbye after all."

_Narcissa Persephone Black_

_1959-2012_

_A most beloved mother, grandmother, and wife. _

_Done living her life, and quietly watching as we live ours. _

-Well….Again this chapter made me cry….But it's not too sad…Anyways, only the epilogue left! As always, **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!-**


	23. Epilogue

_Perhaps they are not the stars, but rather the openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones shines through to let us know that they are happy. _

_Seven years later, Christmas Lucius_

A lot had happened in seven years. Deidre finally moved out of Malfoy manor, getting a job in muggle relations while pursuing her singing career. Sadly, she and Stephen didn't work out and both went their separate ways. They're still friends and he lived up his promise to take care of Josette. Lucius made sure of that.

Josette was getting ready to start Hogwarts, hopefully not living up to her mother's reputation. She writes to her Papa Lulu every Wednesday, sending him a drawing with every note. Scorpius is as close to his Lulu as ever, even though he's a big boy now. He's the star of the quidditch team and top of his class. He writes every Thursday.

Draco is still the potions master and loving every second of it. Irina became the new school librarian, her love of books carrying on. The pair is still madly in love, though not without their quarrels. They are very proud of their baby Scorpius but vowing to never have another child. Draco writes every Friday, Irina every Tuesday. Lucius couldn't help but smile as he thought about his family. He was so damn lucky to have them, to have all of these wonderful human beings in his life. Though, there was someone missing.

He still spoke to Narcissa often, telling her is concerns and his thoughts, sharing Scorpius or Josette's letters. Even though she never said anything back, she was listening. Something was still there. But, some days, just talking wasn't enough. He needed to see her, to feel her, to hear her voice, her laugh. He needed her, not the spirit of her, just her.

Today was one of those days. Christmas was her favorite holiday. She would wake him up extra early on Christmas Eve, dragging him out of bed to decorate. She would softly sing Christmas tunes and dance around the tree, placing ornaments in just the right places. Still groggy, Lucius would sit by and watch drinking his coffee, moodily. She would turn and smile, pulling him off the couch and twirling him around the room. Then, before Lucius knew it, he was singing the tunes, and decorating the tree with just as much enthusiasm.

"_Works every time." _She would say. And it did. It did.

Sighing, Lucius got out of bed, he was not about to break tradition. Slowly, he slipped on his robe and slippers, placing a soft kiss to Narcissa's picture on the night stand. "Good morning, love." He smiled and moved into the library, summoning all of the decorations.

He unpacked the tree and stared at it. This seemed to get harder and harder to do every year. Nothing was the same during Christmas time. This was when he needed her the most. He needed her to drag him out of bed. He needed her to sing her happy little songs. He needed her to dance with him. He needed his Cissa. But she isn't there. He was alone. Alone, alone, alone. He reached out to the tree, sadly stroking the branches. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Dad." Deidre smiled, her mother's eyes smiling back up at him.

"Hey, Pumpkin." Lucius choked out. Deidre wrapped her arms around his middle, holding him close. And suddenly, he didn't feel so alone anymore.

_***After Christmas Dinner***_

It had been a wonderful evening. Surrounded by the ones he loved, Lucius felt a part of him had been rejuvenated. There was so much left on this Earth for him. So much love and so much promise. "This family has been through so much." Lucius thought. "We have triumphed and we have suffered. We have loved and we have hated. But we are still a family and, no matter what, we will always love each other." He smiled to himself. _"Family saved us, Lucius. It was always family."_ Narcissa had said. And she was right, she was always right.

He stepped out onto the balcony and gazed up at the stars. Cygnus, Bellatrix, Sirius, stars. All of them, the Black stars. It had always hurt Narcissa that she had been named after a flower, that she wasn't important enough to be a star. But she was the brightest light in Lucius' world, a brighter light than any star could produce. And her light shone through the Malfoy's hearts. Forever and for always.

The End

Well, this is the end! I'll hopefully be uploading the new story, The Devil's Tears, on Wednesday but we'll just have to see how things go! Thank you to all who followed, favorited, and especially reviewed! It means so much to me to get feedback!

Thank you reviewers,

MarinaNM

Offwithyourhead00

LuciusNarcissa

Grey LaReine

Woemcat

LuciusNarcissa4ever

Lady Evanna's assistant

EleKat

Beautiful Storm Munroe

TTFN bros and sorry for party rockin'! -


End file.
